Loving Like a Potter
by prina.dean.2
Summary: Maxim Potter was a rational, intelligent, successful young man. The last thing he needed was to fall in love with his little sister's best friend. He should have known being Harry Potter's son wouldn't make his love life any easier.
1. Chapter 1

**Loving Like a Potter I**

Maxim Potter was usually a mild-mannered young man.

"_I really think I should tell the story" interrupted a female voice that although usually pleasant was currently marked with a decidedly argumentative tone. The voice was none other than the voice of the narrator's wife._

"_You, but you don't know how it began" said the original male storyteller in a tone a fraction more accusatory than necessary._

"_Oh don't I, because I'm pretty sure the protagonist role is a shared one when it comes to love stories" the irritation in the voice was becoming more obvious with every word._

"_Yes, but you never get the man's point of view in a love story. It's always about the woman's…feelings" the last word lingered with a shade of mild disgust._

"_There happen to be nothing wrong with feelings. Besides, it will sound much better when I tell it. After all, I'm the writer" this time the voice was tinged with indignation,_

"_This is exactly why you should let me join in on the storytelling every now and then. Let's learn to share, darling" said the male voice veering now towards a tone of placating._

"_Knowing you, you'll just keep going about the story and never let me get a word in edgewise, honey" Honey might as well have been a curse word._

"_Me, yeah right, you always have to get the last word. Not to mention the first word and every word in the middle as well," The narrator said._

_Since truth be told this was a point the female could not exactly dispute as she was notoriously verbose, the female conceded, "Fine you can start"_

"_Anyway, where was I, oh yeah…"_

Maxim Potter was usually a mild-mannered young man. In fact, of all the Potter children he was the least temperamental and the least likely to fall into dramatic antics. His mother had always said that he was the easiest baby, calm and well behaved, never fussy. Very few things annoyed Maxim James Potter. Not the incessant fighting of his youngest siblings Tierney age seven and Dane age nine. Not the paparazzi that seemed to follow him whenever he enjoyed a night out on the town. Not the whining of his sister Charlotte's cat at two in the morning. No, Maxim was the easygoing, relaxed type. Except for when it came to her.

The aforementioned "her" currently was twirling around the dance floor in a blue chiffon dress that accentuated every movement of her willowy frame. Not that Maxim noticed.

What he would admit to noticing is the way in which the man she was dancing with was surreptitiously sliding his hand farther down her bare back with every dance step. That was most certainly behavior of which "her" brother Sebastian would most certainly not approve of. And "her" brother had entrusted Maxim to keep an eye on his younger sister, his only sister no less. It wasn't really a problem as it meant he also was able to keep an eye on "her" best friend and his sister as well.

The "her" happened to be Delilah Daisy Longbottom. And, it would be a lot easier for Maxim to keep an eye on the pretty blonde if she didn't seem to be attracting the attentions of nearly every single, and some not so single, men present at Georgina Biltmore's annual Summer Solstice Ball. She was only barely seventeen after all, it was positively indecent for some of these men to be gawking at her the way that they were.

Then again, Delilah did seem to look particularly beautiful tonight with her long blonde hair shimmering in the light of the ballroom of the Grosvenor Square mansion owned by the Biltmore family. The ends of her flaxen locks tickled her bare back and were practically forcing Maxim's gaze down to her perfect…But now was not the time to be thinking of bare skin and tickling.

Now was the time to step in before some society prat groped Delilah on the dance floor. Maxim finally caught a glimpse of the man she was dancing with. It was Christopher Hardwick of all people. Not that Christopher wasn't a fairly decent human being; but he was as dumb as a doorknob and currently struggling through law school before his father gave him a pity position at his prestigious law firm.

Maxim swiftly made his way to the middle of the dance floor, as the song ended standing no more than a foot from Delilah and Christopher.

"May I have the next dance?" Max asked, though it wasn't much of a question as Max had deftly stepped in front of Christopher and slipped an arm around Delilah's tiny waist. The maneuver carried out with surprising grace elicited an irritated noise from behind Maxim, though he only turned to see a miffed Cameron Smythson who had apparently wanted the next dance. Max simply turned around to place a more firm hold on Delilah's waist.

Delilah placed one arm on Maxim's shoulder and her other hand in his free hand as they began to dance.

"So, Christopher Hardwick?" questioned Maxim.

Delilah grimaced but restrained an eye roll, "Insufferable bore"

"Glad to hear it", Max said with a slight smirk.

"Oh really, do you consider yourself so much better? Besides I believe he wanted to escort me on a private walk in the gardens" Delilah teased.

"Please, don't insult me. Besides knowing Christopher he'd lead you all the way to Edinburgh before you encountered a single of the Biltmore's rosebushes", Maxim said trying to downplay the remark, but everyone knew what happened in the gardens during balls.

Delilah laughed softly and looked up at Max, her clear grey-blue eyes making contact with his brilliant green eyes. The eyes he inherited from his father.

Maxim examined every feature of her beautiful face. She had perfect doll-like features: a heart-shaped face, small pert nose, high rounded cheekbones, and big, round eyes. Her face was so innocent and pure that Maxim had to fight the thoughts of corrupting her until she was the devil himself.

But then there was that mouth. She possessed full, perfect lips with a prominent cupid's bow for a mouth that was so sensuous that he suspected the men were lining up to dance with her with the sole purpose of receiving a smile from those curvaceous lips.

It was infuriating that little Delilah Longbottom was making him feel this way, making him think…impure thoughts. It was so infuriating, that he twirled Delilah a little harder than was necessary and she looked at him with an arched eyebrow. He mumbled a sorry. She rolled her eyes, but didn't make the sarcastic comment that was surely on the tip of her tongue.

"Thanks for the rescue" Delilah said as the dance ended and she made her way towards her best friend and Maxim's sister Charlotte who had just extracted herself from the clutches of some other society kid.

Maxim sighed and walked off to meet up with his best friend Noah Pearlsteen by the bar. What he really needed was to stop thinking about Delilah Longbottom and the only way to do that it seems was to start drinking.

Except his eyes couldn't help but fall to Delilah laughing and gossiping with Charlotte across the room. Her smile was bright and her laugh light and bell-like. Well, Maxim couldn't actually hear her laugh over the jovial chatter and music that filled the expansive ballroom, but he knew what it sounded like all the same.

Yes, Max definitely needed a drink.

"Scotch please" he ordered quickly from the bartender.

"Did you see Royston Vaughn?" Noah asked gesturing to the ballroom entrance.

There stood a handsome, distinguished gentleman in a well-cut black tuxedo. He had a presence that demanded attention with perfectly coiffed brown hair, a tanned face that bared lines of a life well indulged, and gray eyes that tended to mesmerize the least flirtatious of women.

"What is he doing here? He hasn't been in England for ten years at least" Maxim said taking a little more than a sip of his scotch.

"Thirteen actually" said Aithley Weasley, a pretty redhead who happened to be Noah's wife and Maxim's cousin as she approached Noah and Maxim.

"Counting down the days till his return" Maxim teased.

"Please, I simply make it my business to know these things," said Aithley, but nevertheless draping her arms around Noah's neck. He pulled her closer and kissed her softly on the lips. Maxim looked away at the intimacy of their little gesture, but was still distracted by the thought of what it would be like to be able to kiss Delilah like that.

"Oh speaking of which, I have an excellent bit of gossip. You know Sienna Smythson, that blond girl that was the same year as Caliber in school only she went to Beauxbatons because she lived in Paris with her mum. Well, guess what the little slut is up to now?", said Aithley.

"Darling, we don't care, but it doesn't matter since I'm sure you're going to tell us anyway" Noah said.

Aithley ignored him, "Apparently she's pregnant, which, you know, was bound to happen sooner or later, so that's not really news. But the potential father list is outrageous: Gaspard Garrel, a married Beauxbatons professor; Michael Tyler, the unfortunate-looking Interior Minister's son with bad skin; and her chauffer, who is actually quite attractive. Oh, but don't tell anyone, she doesn't want anyone to know she's knocked up until she gets a paternity test"

"Well how do you know all this then?" Maxim asked suspiciously.

"Poor girl had a meltdown in the powder room, and she spilled the whole story" said Aithley, looking only slightly sympathetic.

"You're a terrible gossip," Noah said, though the way he was stroking her voluminous red wavy hair indicated it didn't bother him in the slightest.

"I swear I don't search out gossip, gossip finds me"

"Alright then, since it seems you really do know everything about everyone, why is Royston Vaughn back in England"?

"Well as you know he was living quite well in Vienna; plenty of money, women, glamorous holidays. But apparently, he recently had a falling out with his business partner"

"I didn't hear anything about it," said Noah who happened to work for his family's hotelier Pearlsteen International, a rival of the Guggenheim-Vaughn Group.

"Well you wouldn't because it wasn't exactly business related. Apparently Josef Guggenheim caught Vaughn in a little dalliance with his wife. Anyway, you'll be interested to know Vaughn's about to sell his portion of the company and open up his own firm here in London"

"Darling, you are pure genius", said Noah foreseeing a multi-million-galleon acquisition in his very near future, now that he knew of Vaughn's business troubles.

"Don't ever forget it" Aithley responded with a sardonic smile.

"Noah, it looks like you're going to be fighting for his attention for awhile, what with the way those girls are throwing themselves at him" Maxim said raising his glass towards where Royston Vaughn was flirting with no less than four or five women.

"Clearly they know about the six houses, two yachts, and his status as the richest man in Europe under 40" said Charlotte Potter joining the conversation, champagne glass in hand. Delilah Longbottom happened to be with her.

"Yes, but why do you know that?" Maxim asked accusingly removing her champagne glass and replacing it with lemonade from a passing waiter.

Charlotte waved the comment off before promptly grabbing another champagne glass from a different waiter.

"How old is he anyway?" asked Noah.

"Thirty-four", Charlotte, Delilah and Aithley responded in unison.

"You're ridiculous, all of you" Maxim said with an incredulous laugh.

"He is handsome," remarked Charlotte.

"Yes, and much too old for you. Isn't there any other guy you might be interested in, not that I'm encouraging it, but at least someone more appropriate than Royston Vaughn"

"That's why we came over here. Aidan Finnegan was following Charlotte around the ballroom like a lovesick puppy" Delilah said with a giggle.

"He wrote me a sonnet, not just a poem but a sonnet; it was a terrible one actually. He rhymed 'Charlotte' with 'I'll never treat you like a harlot'" said Charlotte exasperated by the boy who continued to send her flowers now that the school year was over, though perhaps it was better than the constant love notes in class.

"I see, do you think you two could stop the boys from falling in love with you for one night? Besides Charlotte, you have two other brothers why can't they keep a track of you and Dee for one night. How am I supposed to enjoy myself when I'm fighting off your constant suitors"

Charlotte laughed while Delilah said, "You're right, I apologize on behalf of Charlotte and I for being so gorgeous and desirable. Next time there's a ball we'll dress in Hogwarts robes, which do absolutely nothing for our figures and we'll be sure not to bathe that week either"

"Thank you, that's all I'm asking for. Next time Cal and Jude are going to do this though" Maxim replied.

"Please Cal's too busy with other women to pay attention to us and Jude hates parties and kind of people in general, so good luck with that one. Besides I think you secretly enjoy your role"

"Yes and you do fetch lemonade and champagne with a certain panache" added Delilah.

"Um, Charlotte" said a shaky voice from behind, "wo- would you like to dance?"

It was Sheldon McCleary a Hufflepuff in Charlotte and Delilah's year at Hogwarts, and another of Charlotte's many admirers. Charlotte gave him a gracious smile before following him out to the dance floor her black silk gown trailing behind her. Still, she looked back at Maxim, Delilah, Aithley and Noah with a desperate look.

"Come on Aithley, let's dance before some guy tries to whisk you away from me too" said Noah, placing an arm around her narrow waist and steering her towards the dance floor. She kissed him subtly and sweetly on the cheek as they headed to the dance floor.

"One day I'll be in love like them" said Delilah with a smile.

"Noah and Aithley? Yeah, they're pretty perfect together. I introduced them, you know" Maxim said with a wistful smile.

"Yes, I do actually. Don't you remember I was there?" Delilah teased

"That's right at the villa in Ibiza two summers ago. You're coming with us again this summer, right?"

"Yes, Sebastian has been in Spain for the past two months doing herbology research there so my mum and dad figured it was the best place for us to all join up for summer vacation" Delilah said. Her father Neville Longbottom owned Longbottom Botanicals, a world famous greenhouse and lab in the hills above Hogsmeade, where academic types and tourists alike came from allover to see the exotic and powerful plants. Sebastian, Delilah's nineteen year-old brother had inherited the plant passion and was currently doing field research for his father's lab.

"That's great!" Maxim said with a little too much enthusiasm, his voice an octave too high.

He cleared his throat and began again, "I mean, I'm glad you're joining us, because Ibiza is always really fun; you know there's a lot to do"

"Yeah, I'm really exci-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Miss?" said the dashing Royston Vaughn interrupting the conversation. Maxim didn't think he looked the least bit sorry.

"Delilah, Delilah Longbottom", Delilah said smoothly.

"Delilah" Royston repeated, his voice like honey as his narcotic grey eyes gazed at her lustily. Delilah blushed under his gaze.

"Yes, and I'm Maxim Potter" Maxim interrupted suddenly extending a hand towards Royston and forcing his attention away from Delilah.

"Very nice to meet you" Royston said shaking his hand all manners and easy confidence.

Maxim noticed that his eyes barely flickered towards him and away from Delilah though. He did not at all appreciate the way Royston looked at Delilah like a ripe piece of fruit he very much wanted to eat. Couldn't he be a little subtler about his intentions?

Maxim had been so caught in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Royston escorting Delilah to the dance floor until it was too late. He wondered if he should go over and break them up somehow. But, Delilah didn't seem too miserable in Royston's arms and was laughing because apparently Royston was a very witty guy, much to Maxim's chagrin. Maxim didn't really think he could really do witty.

This was ridiculous, Maxim Potter was twenty-years old, he was a single, successful businessman who had three months out of business school opened the hottest new nightclub in London called Glitterati and was working on opening a brand new restaurant in the exclusive Mayfair neighborhood. Not to mention he was a scion of one the wealthiest, most well respected families in the wizarding world. He did not need to be distracted by and interested in his little sister's best friend, especially when she still had a year of school left and whom he had known her entire life. No, he was Maxim Potter and he could have any one of the beautiful young women flirting their way around the ballroom if he wanted to have them.

Maxim scoped the room out quickly searching for a distraction, but not a one of the exquisitely dressed society girls tempted him much. And so Max turned back to the bar, and ordered himself another scotch.

"_Why are we writing this again?" Said the male narrator otherwise known as Maxim Potter_

"_It's our story, our very own love story," explained the female, his fiancé Delilah Longbottom. They were to be married in two days._

"_Yes, I know what it is, but we know the story so why do we need to write it" Maxim protested._

_Delilah sighed heavily and then began, "Because when we get our first letter from Hogwarts saying our oldest kid threw a party in the trophy room and broke all the glass casing and our middle one has the flu and is throwing up all over the place and our youngest has just gotten into the naked stage and refuses to wear clothes and runs around the house completely nude and we haven't had more than ten minutes alone in six months and I'm wondering why I ever moved out of my awesome Notting Hill bachelorette pad and your new secretary is only twenty with no puke stains on her blouse and she's tempting you, we can say 'Oh- so that's why we got married'"_

"_Merlin…Sorry I asked"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Loving Like a Potter II**

Delilah smiled as she gazed up at the bleached white villa with its Spanish tiled red roof. The sun was shining hot and bright on Delilah, her parents and her younger brother Wynter even though it was only eight in the morning. Though growing up in England where a summer's day was just too rare a find, made Delilah appreciate the sun no matter how hot and bright.

The six bedroom, eight bathroom villa complete with a private pool, car park and guest cottage was an absolute dream of a summer home on the Balearic island of Ibiza. The villa comfortably slept twelve plus room for a few more on assorted couches. But since the Potters were eight by themselves plus Delilah and Jude's friend John, Neville and Luna Longbottom were staying in the guest cottage with fourteen-year old Wynter. Delilah felt bad about leaving her brother with her parents considering what was going on with them at the moment.

Still her older brother Sebastian who lived full time in Cordoba wasn't going to be arriving in Ibiza until the following day and his condo directly on the beach was terribly small anyway.

Charlotte, who had been anxiously waiting in the living room for her best friend and her family to arrive, threw open the door as they walked up the terra cotta path to the front door of the villa.

"Hi!" Charlotte exclaimed hugging Delilah like she hadn't seen her in years, when it had only been three days since the Potters had arrived at the villa. Delilah hugged Charlotte back tightly.

Maxim walked in then, fresh from the pool in a pair of black swim trunks, rubbing his hair with a colorful beach towel. Delilah couldn't keep her eyes from roaming his bare chest and torso and back up to his face. He smiled when she met his eyes and Delilah blushed hotly at being caught checking him out. He just looked so adorable with his messy black hair even more disheveled from his towel.

"Mum, Dad, the Longbottoms are here!" he yelled in the general direction of the stairs. And soon the Potter clan was getting everyone settled and Charlotte had led Delilah upstairs to her bedroom that they would share for the next two weeks. The bedroom was painted white, just like every other room in the house and Charlotte had decorated the walls with a few paintings and photos as well as bouquets of flowers in glass vases on the dressers and nightstands.

Delilah unpacked and then she and Charlotte changed into bikinis and threw on sundresses over them so that they could head down to the beach.

"It feels so good to be in the sun. It rained at home all week" said Delilah stretching herself out on her beach towel.

"Hey remember Sheldon McCleary from last week at the Biltmores ball?"

"Yeah"

"Well I completely forgot to tell you but he asked me out for dinner for the following night. So we went out and the poor guy was so nervous his hands were shaking while we were eating. I really wanted to be nice to him but I didn't want to give him the wrong idea or anything either. We were sitting in a booth too, and when he tried to put his arm around my shoulders he did it really slowly I guess so he could prove how smooth he was or something so just as he was about to bring his arm behind my head, I leaned all the way back against the booth and squashed his arm with my head"

"Charlotte!" Delilah exclaimed though she was laughing as well.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"That is too funny. Poor guy was probably so embarrassed"

"Well he didn't try it again. And anyway poor him? How about poor me, I really think I may have bruised my head" said Charlotte rubbing the back of her head with her fingers.

Delilah laughed at Charlotte good-naturedly, and pulled from her beach bag a copy of the muggle magazine Cosmopolitan. The girls both had a secret passion for the magazine and despite the fact that the pictures didn't move, the magazine didn't really need the animation to prove the point of many of their articles.

"Is that the new issue?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, complete with 'The 10 Moves Your Man Wishes You'd Try' " said Delilah pointing to the headline on the cover.

"When we lose our virginity, we are certainly going to impress" said Charlotte with a giggle.

The two girls had been voraciously reading the magazine cover to cover every month since their third year at Hogwarts. Over the years they had picked up a few tips and tricks that neither of them had used, but felt more sophisticated for knowing.

They were reading the articles aloud and gasping in both shock and amusement at the audacity not to mention the creativity of some of the sexual encounters.

Charlotte started reading next "Listen to this one from Cameron 22: I love it when she slowly licks-

"Hey Max!" Delilah said a little too loudly and quickly as she saw Maxim approaching her and Charlotte with Noah and Aithley.

"Aithley, Noah, I didn't know you guys were here!" said Charlotte rising from her blanket and hugging her cousin and her cousin's husband as if they hadn't just been reading scandalous magazine articles. Though it didn't escape Delilah's attention that Charlotte had placed the magazine faced down so that only a Chanel ad was on display.

"Hey, we're going to go sailing. Do you want to come?" asked Maxim.

"Sure, sounds like fun" said Charlotte and everyone followed her brother to the yacht club where their boat was waiting in the adjoining harbor.

Once everyone was onboard Maxim skillfully maneuvered the boat out to sea. Delilah couldn't help but admire the way his hands worked the various components of the boat. With those hands, Max could control the wind, the direction of the boat, the speed. Yes, they were obviously more than capable hands.

Delilah went up towards the front of the boat to watch Maxim. Maxim had his back to her, but she could tell he knew she was there. They always had this sort of sixth sense for each other, though Delilah dismissed it as nothing more than the fact that he had spent a year watching over her in the crowded ballrooms of London society.

"Enjoying yourself so far?" asked Maxim sitting beside her on the edge of the boat

"I don't know. The weather's terrible, all this sunshine and warmth", Delilah said with a sardonic smile.

"Not to mention the sea, how dare it be so blue?" Maxim said in the same mocking tones.

"Mm, and this boat, the ride is so smooth and unthreatening, what kind of sailor are you?"

Maxim smiled slowly at her, the kind of smile that always got a girl's heart racing. In fact, Delilah felt her pulse quicken annoyingly enough. She wasn't sure why exactly Maxim was having an effect on her. She had been on the receiving end of many slow, seductive smiles, and thought herself immune to their effects. Perhaps it wasn't the smile then, perhaps it was whose smile? No that was a dangerous train of thought as Maxim was Charlotte's older brother and frequent chaperone. He certainly would never think of her as anything more than his little sister's best friend. And she didn't want anymore than that anyway. He was attractive and so she was attracted- nothing more.

"These seas are a bit too easy for my tastes. This is more of a pleasure sail, not really a challenge" Max said confidently. He grabbed a couple of bottled waters from a small bar and handed one to Delilah, before joining her again.

"Well I'd love to see you in action" Delilah said with a flirtatious smile.

"Oh really?" Max said taking a drink of water.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I have a weakness for seamen" Delilah said nonchalantly.

Maxim choked on the water he was drinking, his eyes wide at her insinuating statement.

If the other night in the Biltmores's ballroom hadn't proved she was no longer a little girl; that certainly did.

Delilah laughed at his reaction before pounding him on the back.

"Maxim, I'm hungry" Charlotte called from the other end of the boat.

Maxim who had regained his composure by this point said, "Thank you for sharing that with me".

"Let's go back and you can buy Dee and me lunch"

"Buy it yourself"

"I can't, we left our wallets at the villa"

"Oh alright, I'm starved anyway"

"Thanks, I love you"

"I'm family, you're supposed to love me" Maxim said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, but I'm a rebel" Charlotte replied with a sardonic shrug of her shoulders.

Maxim rolled his eyes again and Delilah and Charlotte just laughed. He immediately set back to work directing the boat back to the harbor.

When they all arrived back at the harbor, they opted out of eating at the yacht club with its notoriously uptight crowd and headed down to a tapas bar where more of the locals hung out.

They ordered and started on their first glasses of wine before Aithley immediately began spreading the latest gossip. She truly was the most reliable news source in town, not to mention she could wring information from a pumpkin.

"So I picked up a little more information about Royston Vaughn" Aithley said mostly to Charlotte and Delilah.

"Tell! He's made the season so much more interesting" Charlotte said immediately.

"Well, he's throwing a black and white ball at his townhouse at the end of the month. Very exclusive invite list, so of course everyone is going to pretend they were there. But more than that, I heard he had originally planned the ball for next weekend except he moved the date to insure a certain blonde would be in town" Aithley said looking pointedly at Delilah.

For the second time that day Maxim choked on his drink.

"What?!" he finally managed to sputter out.

Delilah was blushing and Charlotte was smiling at her best friend, her eyes filled with scandal and amusement.

"He can't really be interested in you, can he?" Maxim asked, not wanting to believe the truth.

Delilah looked away from Maxim blushing even redder and not sure whether to be hurt at his disdain.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Charlotte asked rising to her friend's defense as she could tell Delilah was embarrassed by Maxim's comment, "Dee's beautiful and young and fun and smart and-"

"I didn't, I didn't mean it like it that" Maxim said, only just realizing his mistake, "No, I just meant, it's hardly appropriate. He's twice your age, Delilah. I mean obviously men are going to be attracted to you, but couldn't it be someone else. Not to mention Sebastian asked me to look out for you, and I promised him I would"

Delilah rolled her eyes, "If Sebastian was so concerned about my well-being, he'd look out for me himself. Not to mention I hardly need to be looked after; so really, don't feel the need to waste your time in anymore stuffy ballrooms on my account"

"I think you lost this one mate", Noah said clapping his hand on Maxim's shoulder.

Delilah rolled over and tried to get comfortable for the millionth time that night. She wanted to go to sleep so badly. She could feel the exhaustion behind her eyes, but she just couldn't get comfortable. She had kicked off her blankets because she was too hot, but later thought maybe the warmth might make her sleepy. She had closed the window, because the windy night was howling with hot air. Except then she felt like she was choking on the room's stuffiness. She had counted sheep, and fish and zebras and livestock until her mind drifted off to the horrendous images of a striped pig with wool on the ears and metallic gills on its face. And of course because she was trying so hard to sleep, she was only growing more irritable and antsy by the second.

She looked over at Charlotte in the next bed, who was sleeping soundly. That was nothing new, Charlotte could sleep through anything, anywhere. The sight only frustrated Delilah more however, and so resigning to her awakened state she wrenched the white sheets off her body and in only her thin nightshirt, a white undershirt that had once belonged to Sebastian, she tiptoed as quietly as she could, down the hallway to the stairs and then down to the living room before slipping out the French doors that led to the backyard.

Delilah sat on the edge of the pool and let her bare feet dangle in the water. She knew she must have been thinking about something important if it was keeping her awake tonight. But her thoughts seemed so jumbled in her head that separating them from each other was impossible.

From her position the pool house where her parents were staying with Wynter was directly across from her. She didn't need to look inside to know that Neville, her father, was sleeping on the couch. He had done so for the past two months at their home in Hogsmeade.

It wasn't that her parents fought angrily, they never fought; they hardly spoke. It had been that way long before her parents began having any real difficulties in her marriage.

Delilah had always known her parents' marriage was not the stuff of true love; not like the Potters. Rather it was a marriage made of convenience, of perfect timing and of vague attraction. So when Delilah had found out about her father's affair, she was not in the least bit sad, angry or even surprised. Her parents had always lived separate lives, orbit-like spinning around each other, pulled together by the gravity of time-passing, biological clocks ticking, societal expectations and dependent children.

Neville was not a bad man or a poor father. He had never had an indiscretion in the husband department until Hannah Abbot came back into her father's life. Delilah wasn't angry with her father for wanting more in a companion and in a marriage; not like she supposed she should have been.

Perhaps it was because she knew her father well enough to know that if Hannah Abbot had tempted her father to stray it was because he was truly in love and not because she was a passing fling, interchangeable and desirable only for her youth and thrills. That was what made the affair understandable, Hannah did not fall into the "dark mistress" category; she was not a twenty-something bimbo. She was an attractive, intelligent 42-year old woman who deeply cared for her father. This much was obvious when Delilah saw them together walking in the park near their Hogsmeade area home.

Perhaps it was because the affair did not seem to hurt her mum much. Luna was a dreamy, distracted woman, a fine mum, but she always seemed to be chasing something that didn't quite exist, including a husband that wasn't quite Neville. She was never unfaithful to her husband as far as Delilah knew, but she was so involved with other things, places, people, and interests, that to say she had committed emotional and mental adultery was apropos.

And now here they were, in a last ditch effort to see if they could keep their marriage from tearing at the seams. At least that was the intention. The fact was that their marriage, to use another sewing-themed cliché, was only just hanging by a thread at this point. It didn't make Delilah sad; not really. She only hoped that her parents would find peace and happiness when the whole thing was over.

She sometimes forgot, as all children do, that her parents had lives and dreams complicated and independent of each other, long before they became her parents. It was hard to imagine parents as having desires or needing anything beyond the shallowness of a comfortable home, a steady job and stable children, even if Delilah could never imagine herself being contented with only those three things.

Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard someone trying unsuccessfully to slip through the back gate that led to the path that went down to the beach.

It was, as fate would have it, Maxim James Potter. He was her favorite of the Potter brothers, but what he had said earlier had sort of crushed any thoughts she might have of him looking at her as anything more than a sister. Not to mention she wasn't at her most attractive at the moment. The wind had probably whipped her hair into a mess as tangled as her thoughts.

"What are you doing out here?" Maxim asked, his voice gentle as he spotted her sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Couldn't sleep", Delilah mumbled brushing a piece of pale blonde hair out of her face. Her hair was the sort of color that many women spent many a galleon and an hour on trying to achieve.

"Do you want some company?" he asked walking towards her.

"You can't really be interested, can you?" Delilah responded irritably. She got up from the edge of the pool and began walking back towards the house.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to imply- anything. You don't really need me to tell you how beautiful you are" Maxim said following her quickly

Delilah noticed it was not exactly the same thing as Maxim thinking she was beautiful. She paused and turned about to retort but Maxim was so close to her she had to lean back against the French doors to look up at him. She was only 5'2" whereas Maxim was closer to six feet tall. He raised an arm above her head and leaned against the door.

Standing like this no more than a couple of inches apart, she was very accutely aware of his body- of the definition in his sun-browned arms, the expanse of firm chest and the strong line of his stubbled jaw. If she were to take the tiniest step forward she would be falling right into his embrace.

Her wit was failing her and so she said giving him a firm poke in the chest, "Why are you out here?"

"Ow!" exclaimed Maxim jumping back.

The poke had the desired effect as Delilah found she could think much more clearly with him standing a couple feet away.

"If you must know, I was out sailing. I heard the wind tonight and I just couldn't resist" Maxim said.

"This wind is ridiculous though" Delilah said, her blonde hair whipping around her face and her nightshirt around her body.

Maxim stepped closer to her again with a mischievous smile, "I guess I like it rough".

Delilah's pulse picked up just a touch, but she tried to play if off by rolling her eyes at Maxim, exasperatedly.

"So are you going to tell me what was keeping you awake?" Maxim asked his voice gentler this time.

"You of course, you're all I dream about" Delilah said sarcastically.

"As flattered as I am, I know you're lying. You looked upset earlier, what's wrong?" Maxim asked.

Delilah walked back over to the pool and sat on the edge again. This time Maxim joined her.

"It's nothing" Delilah said though she couldn't keep from glancing over at the pool house as she said this.

"Oh, your parents. How are they? How are you?" Maxim asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm actually fine with it. They're fine apart, and Sebastian and Wynter and I are fine with it too. I just don't know why they're trying, or pretending to try, to fix their marriage".

"Maybe they just don't want you to think they gave up"

"There is nothing to try to save, though. Everyone thinks them splitting up is this great tragedy, but it will probably be better for both of them in the end. They were never like your parents. And anyway, twenty years is a long time, they gave it a good run"

"People they think, I should feel betrayed by my dad or something. I mean I'm angry that he never told my mum or my brothers and me that he was unhappy, but I don't resent him for wanting to love and be loved in a way he can't with my mum."

"Do you think your dad is in love with Hannah?"

"I know he is, and I don't think he was ever really in love with my mum, nor she with him. That should probably make their whole marriage seem even worse, but they were good to each other. They were friends and they still are I think, or they will be when this whole thing is over. Twenty years, I suppose you could call it a success" Delilah said looking away from him and staring down at her feet kicking in the pool.

Maxim tilted her face back up to his gently, "They had you. I would call that a success"

Delilah's face was inches from his own. He was so handsome with those bright green eyes and messy black hair, his face shadowed with late-night (or was it early morning) stubble. She saw his eyes flicker down to her lips and it gave her a little frisson of pleasure that he was thinking about what it would be like to kiss her too. At least all the Cosmo articles she read told her that looking at a person's lips is a signal they want to kiss you, and most importantly, not at all in a sisterly way.

Still it was probably four in the morning and her exhaustion chose that moment to kick in and she couldn't help but let the tiniest yawn escape.

"Sorry I-" Delilah began.

"No, its probably for the best" Maxim said, not quite sure what he meant by that.

Confusion flickered across Delilah's face too, but she was too tired to ask him to clarify, "It's late, or early, I guess, we should really get some sleep" Delilah said.

"Yeah" he said rising and helping Delilah get to her feet too.

They walked back into the house in silence. When they arrived in the upstairs hallway about to go their separate ways they stopped.

"Well, goodnight" Maxim said a little awkwardly, turning away from her.

"Maxim?"

"Yeah"

Delilah stepped close to him and rising on very tiptoes, placed a soft, sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you" she whispered, her breath hot on his cheek. And then she was turning and walking down the hall to Charlotte's bedroom.

"_I remember that night", commented Maxim Potter, when the latest journal entry was completed._

"_Yes, it held a certain amount of significance"_

"_I wanted to kiss you so badly"_

"_And just think you'll get to spend a lifetime kissing me just because you can"_

"_I do, don't I? Doesn't mean I will, but…"_

"_Oh hush, and don't you need to go pick up your tuxedo from the tailor?"_

"_I'm going…"_


	3. Chapter 3

Maxim tapped his wand on the notebook and a model of his new restaurant Castello appeared from the page. He took a deep breath and with a flick of his wand rotated the model left and right. He knew it was perfect, he just needed something to do with his hands while waiting for his meeting at the law offices of Delacour and Hardwick to start. This was his first meeting that he was taking completely on his own sans his business partner Lee Jordan. Castello was to be his second business, and his first restaurant. In the summer between his last year at Hogwarts and starting at St. Jordaine School of Business in New York, Maxim had traveled Europe, and while in Italy he had taken a cooking class. He had always loved cooking and whenever he spent time in at his Gran's of he enjoyed spending time more than any other of the nineteen grandchildren. He was certainly not a chef, but he had reached out to chef friend of his from that cooking course to lead up Castello. Maxim had a vision for the space, a cozy restaurant with authentic coastal Italian cuisine served family style. He was leasing a property currently owned by Pearlsteen International and he was at the law firm to have the final papers drawn up under his official company Potter Holdings.

Maxim closed the notebook as he heard the door close. Walking behind Cormoran Hardwick was the stark figure of Royston Vaughn, tall and lean in a crisp, dark suit and charming smile.

"I expect that the paperwork will be pushed through quickly", Royston said, his right hand in handshake with his left hand on Cormoran's shoulder, "No need to walk me out and keep your other business waiting"

Vaughn spotted Maxim sitting in the lobby, "Mr. Potter, right? I expect we may be seeing more of each other soon" and then he quickly placed his sunglasses on and walked out the door.

Trailing behind Vaughn and Cormoran was Colton Lupin looking harried and hands full of documents.

"Alright there, Lupin?" Maxim said trying not to laugh. Colton had just finished his first year of law school in Paris and was working as a Summer associate at Delacour and Hardwick.

Colton shifted the papers in his hands, "Oh Maxim, merlin, what a day! I've been rushing around preparing for this meeting for hours."

"Vaughn a big fish for the firm, then?" Maxim asked.

"He's asked us to handle his separation from the Guggenheim-Vaughn Group and the formation of his new company. He'll be selling off his assets on the continent. He's got sights on buying up half of Wizarding London to start. I shouldn't say much, but that at least was in the Daily Prophet this morning. Anyway, I better get going. Lots to do." Colton said gesturing again to his work "Say hello to Charlotte if you see her. I've been so busy we haven't gotten together much", and with that he walked quickly down the hallway.

"Maxim, how delightful to see you. Now let's chat I'm very eager to hear of your burgeoning business empire" said Gabrielle Delacour-Wood as she came to greet him in the lobby and walk him back to a large conference room with a bank of glass windows that had a view of Big Ben. Gabrielle had been a good family friend of the Potters for many years. Of course, Gabrielle's older sister Fleur had married Maxim's uncle Bill several years before Maxim was born. Her husband Oliver coached the Puddlemere United team where Maxim's older brother Caliber played professionally. Truthfully, he had last his virginity to Oliver and Gabrielle's daughter Christabel back when they were both fifth years, although he didn't think Gabrielle knew about that, at least he hoped not.

Maxim stood quickly and extended his hand in greeting to Gabrielle before following her down the hall.

Delilah meanwhile was walking around the main arboretum of Longbottom Botanicals skimming her hand over a row of deep green plants with bright purple and orange flowers that were used to develop mild pain relieving potions for headaches and sore muscles. She knew they weren't poisonous to the touch; you couldn't grow up in her household without learning a bit about plants. She had come to meet her father Neville for lunch. He had moved out of their house outside of Hogsmeade that past weekend. Luna and Neville had hugged tightly as they said their goodbyes, while Delilah and Wynter looked on having already said their goodbyes. She knew her parents would be friends. They respected each other, they often laughed together, they supported each other, they were just not in love with each other.

"Delilah?" her father asked his hands full of plant pots, "give me a hand with, oh bugger!" he said as several of the pots dropped from his arms, potting soil spilled everywhere. "Alright, let's get cleaned up then and head out", Neville said and with a flick of his wand the mess had disappeared.

"Daddy, you must slow down. Mum is always telling you…", Delilah's voice trailed off. She guessed scolding Neville would no longer be her mum Luna's domain.

Neville sighed, "Delilah, dear" and he pulled Delilah's tiny frame into a big warm hug, "I know this is a lot to get used to, and we will together. The one thing I've never wanted to do as your father is hurt you"

"Oh daddy, I know you don't", Daisy said back. Truly, she was accepting of the situation. She wanted to see her parents happy.

"Good, now let's get to lunch and you can tell me all about Royston Vaughn's upcoming Black and White ball I apparently decided you could attend", Neville said with a raise of his eyebrows.

"You do know I'm seventeen, now?" Delilah laughed.

"As if you let me forget?" replied Neville humorously.

Later that evening, Delilah was climbing into bed with her sweet spaniel pup Normandy when she heard her best friend Charlotte's owl Prada tip tapping on the window. Normandy gave a little growl before hopping off the bed and pressing against the window with his paw.

"Good boy Normandy, be gentle now" Delilah cooed petting Normandy gently behind one of his long feathery ears.

Delilah took Charlotte's letter though apparently it needed no reply as Prada didn't wait, just simply flew back off into the night.

The note was simple "Can you believe the ball is in just 9 days? Meet me at my house tomorrow at 2pm. We needed outfits sorted ASAP! -C"

Delilah smiled, typical Charlotte. She was Delilah's best friend and was the most loyal and devoted friend Delilah could have, but Charlotte's world revolved around Charlotte and she would assume that Delilah had nothing better to do than drop everything to meet her. She climbed back into bed and patted the light gingham blue coverlet. Normandy happily obliged by snuggling against Delilah's legs.

She pulled her diary from nightstand and began to write. She had kept a diary since she was old enough to hold a pencil. Silly things mostly from her childhood then, like that her brother Sebastian had hidden her favorite stuffed dragon toy for three days and she had accidentally turned his hair blue in anger. She had only been nine years old and not exactly in control of her powers. Later, she had written about her days at Hogwarts, about the boys she and Charlotte hoped would escort them on the next Hogsmeade weekend, about the post-Quidditch match parties, and the classes she liked (Potionsand Herbology, of course) and the ones she didn't (really, who needs Ancient Runes…). The past few months she had written about her parents separation, how Luna and Neville were too kind to fight, but just seemed to get quieter as they realized how little they had in common after twenty years together, and then there was that almost kiss with Maxim in Ibiza just a couple weeks ago.

The next morning, Delilah signed into the gatehouse at Potter Manor. You couldn't apparate or floo directly into the household, the family did their best to protect their privacy while at home at the very least. She had expected a chaffeur to meet her and bring her back to the main entrance as per usual, but then Maxim and Jude pulled up in a bright blue convertible.

"What in the world?" exclaimed Delilah with a smile.

"Just got word that The Faux Pas first single will be released this week. Our song should be on the wizarding wireless by the end of the week! Max and I bought the car this morning from a friend of my grandfather's" said Jude excitedly from the driver seat.

"And you know to drive it?", she asked skeptically.

"Of course! Gramps and Dad both drive" Max replied.

"That's not what I asked"

"Come on, it's only a mile from here to the front door. I promise to drive slow" said Jude, reaching across to open the car door.

Delilah slipped into the back seat and smoothed the skirt of her light pink sundress. Maxim hopped in next to her before clapping the back of Jude's headrest "Onward, sir!" he said shooting Delilah a quick wink.

The car lurched forward to the grand front doors of Potter Manor. Delilah jumped in her seat a bit and Maxim instinctively reached out swinging his arm across her lap. Delilah grabbed for his arm and laughed, but she could feel the butterflies in her stomach.

As soon as they arrived at the grand entrance, one of the house elves, opened the door for Delilah and no sooner was she inside than the boys sped off in the car, the tires spinning behind them.

"Charlotte is up in her mother's dressing room, Miss", the elf said and then with a pop she disappeared.

The home was grand in appearance, but cozy in its feel, probably thanks to the large and rambunctious Potter family with their six children, all their friends and endless relations always popping in and out. Delilah trekked up the grand staircase and up to the Potters' bedroom wing. Ginny and Harry's bedroom suite was at the very end with a sitting room, his and her's dressing rooms and a large bathroom in addition to the bedroom.

"Dee, is that you?" Charlotte called when she hear the door open.

Rock music was blasting from the radio and Charlotte was rifling through Ginny's closet pulling out any gown in black or white and tossing it onto the blue velvet chaise in the middle of the dressing room.

"Hi!" Charlotte exclaimed and pulling Delilah into a big hug, "Now, take a look at what I've found in my Mum's closet so far. If you trust me, I'd love to take something from here and customize it a bit for you. I already asked and Mum said she didn't mind. I promise you will look like you just stepped out of Bewitched magazine!"

Charlotte pulled out the gown that she had started working on for herself, a simple white silk sleeveless gown with a deep v neckline, but on the back she had added a black cape that attached at the shoulders.

"So chic Char, I'd love to wear a Charlotte Potter original!" said Delilah excitedly.

"Grandmum taught me all these sewing spells this summer. She says Mum has no patience for sewing, but that I'm really talented. Maybe I can go into fashion after we graduate next year"

"Charlotte that is perfect for you! Too bad there won't be press at Vaughn's party. Perfect opportunity for us to show off your designs."

"Well they're not really original designs, but I bet this black Valentino won't know what hit it by the time that I am done here" Charlotte said tossing the dress at Delilah.

Delilah quickly changed into the gown and Charlotte immediately went to work pinning and poking around the neckline with her wand.

"Do you think your brothers are going?"

"We all are. My parents are opening up Potter House since it's not too far from Vaughn's place, so you can stay the night with us" Charlotte said.

In addition to Potter Manor, the family owned a London townhouse in Grosvenor Square and while it was much smaller than the main family home, it was still large enough to house all eight Potters, four house-elves and a few friends. Of course, it was no surprise that all the Potters would attend Vaughn's ball. It would have been foolish for Vaughn to try to make a splash on the British wizarding social scene without the Potters support.

The post-war social calendar was basically ruled by Harry and Ginny Potter's foundation Dumbledore's Hearts of Gold. Initially, created by Harry and Ginny to help rebuild the British wizarding communities destroyed by the war, DHG as it was known now focused on fundraising for various causes like specialty research grants for various diseases and building healing clinics in rural areas with small wizarding populations all over the globe.

"Are you hoping Maxim asks you to dance?" Charlotte asked with a smile.

Delilah laughed in a slightly embarrassed way, "What makes you think I won't ask him to dance?"

"His longest relationship was with Christabel Wood in their fifth year and I think that was maybe five or six months before they both got bored of each other…I just don't know if he's really boyfriend material" Charlotte replied.

"I hardly think that I'll have the chance to find out. He doesn't seem to be too interested" Delilah demurred.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far" Charlotte said raising her eyebrows along with the hem of the dress. Delilah was a teeny wisp of a thing at just over five feet tall. "What about Royston Vaughn?"

"What about him?" Delilah asked with a slight blush.

"I mean he is the most eligible bachelor in town and he obviously likes you", said Charlotte with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Please, I'm a passing fancy for Vaughn. He just wants to flirt and well, you know…" replied Delilah with a little shoulder shimmy.

Charlotte laughed, "I'm quite jealous to be honest, I wouldn't mind being the "passing fancy" that gets wined and dined by an older man like Royston Vaughn. Now, what do you think?" she said turning Delilah to look into the mirror.

The sleeves of the black gown were removed and the front of the dress was lowered into a sleeveless sweetheart neckline so it showed off Delilah's delicate décolletage. The rest of the gown's sheer crystal-embellished overlay taken from another of Ginny's gowns sparkled and the overall effect was positively spectacular.

"Oh Charlotte, it's amazing" exclaimed Delilah giving a twirl in the mirror.

"Whichever man catches your eye will fall in love at first sight when he sees you in this", Charlotte said proudly with her hand on one hip and pointing at Delilah's reflection in the mirror with her wand. The girls laughed and danced in the mirror along to the latest single from The Crucibles.

"Girls? Everyone decent?" Harry called from the master bedroom.

"In here, Dad" said Charlotte turning down the volume on the radio

"These look incredible, Princess. At least in my opinion, though no one has ever accused me of being a fashionista", Harry said walking in with Charlotte's youngest sibling a little raven-haired girl named Tierney

"Dad, how do you even know that word?"

Harry waved off Charlotte's comment, "Delilah, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, thank you. I'll just send a message to my mum" Delilah replied.

"Daddy, why can't I go to the ball?" Tierney whined.

"Oh my darling, you can start going to the balls when you're fifteen just like your brothers and sisters. And trust me after a couple, they will just be old hat" Harry said pinching her nose affectionately.

"Daddy, you don't wear old hats to balls, you wear pretty dresses, that's why I want to go!" Tierney protested once more.

"Well, listen I have made sure that nanny Minnie will have lots of ice cream for you and Dane at Potter House, and if you don't tell your Mummy, I will even tell Minnie to let you skip dinner and you can have extra ice cream", Harry said tickling the little one's tummy.

Tierney laughed trying to wriggle away from her father's hands.

Delilah once heard Ginny tell her mum that Harry didn't have the childhood he deserved and now he spoiled his own children rotten. She was constantly having to tell Harry that no, a four-year old Charlotte really didn't need a pony and no, Harry should not indulge a seven-year old Caliber's fantasy of renting out the entire QC Wimbledon stadium for his quidditch themed birthday party. Though, Cal did actually get away with that for his 15th birthday, so really Ginny was only moderately effective.

"Now come on my darling, let's go tell the kitchen that Delilah is joining us and then we can go into the garden to pick flowers for the table" Harry said grabbing Tierney's hand.

Delilah and Charlotte followed Harry down to the entrance hall. There, they found Ginny, just home from the DHG's offices in Diagon Alley. She was talking to Gabrielle Delacour-Wood who was holding a package.

"Hi girls", Gabrielle waved in greeting, "Just dropping some papers off for Maxim to sign. Once done, Potter Holdings will officially be registered for business"

"Maxim will be delighted. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Ginny asked.

"Thank you Ginny, but I have to be on my way. I'm stopping at McCain & Marlboroughs for a last minute fitting before the Black & White ball next weekend before I head home."

"We were just sorting out our dresses", said Charlotte, "Royston Vaughn will fall in love at first sight with Delilah when he sees her walk in".

"Royston Vaughn is a first class rake and twice your age", replied Ginny pointedly.

"Let the girls have their fun. There is nothing quite like being young and beautiful. Besides, every young woman should have a wildly inappropriate relationship with a charming older man. I myself had an affair with the French Deputy Minister before I married Oliver", Gabrielle said with a wink at Delilah and Charlotte.

The girls giggled. Ginny rolled her eyes, "Sometimes, you are so decidedly French".

"Oui et je dois partir. Au revoir", said Gabrielle leaving the package on a console table and making her way to the front door. A house-elf quickly hurried to open the door for her.

"I'm making the boys keep a close on eye on the two of you next weekend", Ginny said making her way upstairs to change out of her work clothes.

**The Ball**

Delilah, Charlotte and Aithley were getting tipsy on champagne and making last minute adjustments to their hair and makeup in the full-length gold-rimmed mirror in Charlotte's bedroom at Potter House.

"Jonathan will be downstairs with the car in ten minutes", yelled Maxim from the foyer of Potter House.

The girls shrieked with laughter and ran around the room trying to find their stilettos and packing lipsticks into teeny sparkly purses.

It was to be the usual sort of routine. Drinks to be served and hors d'ouevres circulated followed by Royston Vaughn opening the dancing portion of the evening with a lucky lady of his choice.

Maxim and Jude meanwhile were playing card games with Colton Lupin and Noah Pearlsteen in the downstairs parlor.

"What are the chances the girls will be ready on time?", Colton asked to no one in particular.

"Well considering the invite says the party started over an hour ago…" Noah added glancing at his watch.

"It's called being fashionably late, dear husband of mine" Aithley trilled, the first to arrive downstairs in a sleek black silk down with its train sliding down the stairs behind hair.

"Gorgeous as always" said Noah, ever the doting husband extending his hand towards Aithley and pulling her in close.

Charlotte walked down next, her caped gown making a dramatic entrance befitting the tall and gorgeous redhead. Colton gallantly helped pick up her trailing cape. Charlotte gave him a thank you kiss on the cheek that made Colton positively blush.

Delilah walked down next, "Charlotte, could you help me fasten this", she said finagling a diamond bracelet on her left wrist.

Whatever Maxim may have been expecting to see when he turned at the sound of her voice, he certainly wasn't prepared to see his little sister's best friend looking so well, grownup. All the skin of her porcelain shoulders, that long blonde hair, the crystals on the gown that shimmered with her every step, the soft pink gloss on her lips. Maxim felt his breath catch.

"Here-", Maxim cleared his throat, "Let, let me"

Delilah extended her dainty wrist. Maxim took a breath and got to work on the tiny gold clasp.

"Are you alright, there?" Delilah asked softly, her pulse quickened underneath the metal of the bracelet. She desperately hoped Maxim couldn't tell.

"I will be" Maxim could feel the heat radiating from her smooth skin, he could smell the soft floral scent of her soap. She took his breath away, and that was certainly not something he had been expecting.

"Alright then, let's get this over with" Jude said with a sigh. Despite his rockstar ambitions, Jude was shy and introverted. Standing in a room full of people was not his idea of a fun Friday evening. Charlotte gave Jude's shoulder a little squeeze.

"Come on, it will be fun" she said leading the party out the door and into the black town car outside.

Once arriving at Vaughn House it was immediately apparent why Black and White was the theme as it suited the townhome's existing décor. Dizzying black and white marble floors graced the foyer and into the adjacent ballroom. The walls were paneled in white and the window frames were painted a glossy black.

"Tres chic" said Charlotte and across the dance floor she spotted her oldest brother Caliber sipping a drink and talking to his friends Luella Biltmore, Fabian Weasley, Jonah Pearlsteen and Tabitha Nimbus.

"There you are" Cal said watching his siblings and their friends walk in.

"You girls look incredible" Cal's friend Luella exclaimed pulling Charlotte, Delilah and Aithley into hugs.

"Thank you, can you believe Charlotte made these", Delilah said

"I can see it now, in a couple years we'll all be wearing Charlotte Potter Atelier" Luella said, "You must let us wear one of your designs"

"When I have a design, you will be a dream customer" Charlotte said. And it was true Luella and Tabitha were it girls of the highest order.

"Are you two looking forward to your last at your Hogwarts?" Tabitha asked, "You'll be the queen bees"

"I like to think I'm a benevolent queen" Charlotte laughed, "where are Colin and Brigette?"

Fabian waved vaguely up the stairs, "Probably making baby #4".

"Vaughn knows how to throw a party and he's not afraid to bring out the good scotch either" Jonah said holding up his glass.

"He's going to be making a splash in London in more ways than one". Colton added.

"Maxim mentioned what you said about Vaughn's new company. I'm surprised he'll be walking away from the dissolution of the Guggenheim-Vaughn Group with enough liquidity to start up such aggressive business here", Noah said.

"Yes, it's very strange because I expect it will take a about a year to settle the separation. But his continental assets are vast, he has large investments in other companies and I think he may know enough people in the ministry who owe him a favor to push his permits and business filings through quickly", Colton said, "It seems fast though, even for a wealthy man like Vaughn".

Noah's older brother Jonah had opted out of the family business Pearlsteen International to fulfill his dreams of being an auror and the torch had passed to Noah to carry on his father's legacy.

The Pearlsteen's parents were American and had arrived in England shortly after the war flush with cash from their stateside hotel chain that spanned from New York to Los Angeles and ready to build the same sort of empire in European wizarding communities.

Suddenly, the lighting in the room dimmed along with the chatter in the ballroom. A string quarter began playing and the man of the hour Royston Vaughn walked into the center of the room. The light caught on his light grey eyes and the slightly silvering temples that only made him more handsome.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. I am immensely happy to be back in my hometown of London and to celebrate the opening of The Vaughn Company. Much has been said about my business dealings and me. And I have no doubt much more will be written. But tonight, I invite you into my family home because I believe that the people in this room share my vision of a modern wizarding community in the UK with all the luxuries and comforts of the muggle world and the prosperity to resist the darkness of the generations before us. Now enough of that, let's dance shall we" Royston said looking around the room, his eyes stopping when he spotted Delilah.

He walked forward and extended his hand in invitation. Maxim had half a mind to step in front of Delilah and whisk her away, but his high-society manners kept him from acting in such a way.

Delilah meanwhile smiled brightly and followed Royston out onto the dance floor. Her heart was beating very fast now, a mix of nerves from Vaughn's attention and the entire ballroom being focused on her. She followed Royston's lead and he really was a very skilled dancer.

"You look stunning", Royston said quietly.

"Thank you, though I can't imagine you lack beautiful women to be your dance partner", Delilah said back.

Royston laughed, "My reputation precedes me. Don't you think that makes my opinion that much more critical?"

"You're causing quite a stir and I have a feeling you like that way"

"People like something to talk about and new blood is always welcome in the famously small world of high-society"

"You're not so much new blood…"

"Are you calling me old? Let's go with experienced, shall we?" Royston said his eyes dancing with amusement.

"I'm sure you could show me a thing or two", Delilah said with slightly more confidence than she really felt.

"My darling, I will if you let me", Royston said as the song was coming to a close, he stepped closer to her gave her a small kiss on the cheek and whispered, "the choice is entirely up to you". She felt a pleasant shiver run down her spine. He released his hand from her waist and took a step back

Delilah barely had time to catch her breath as the music picked up and other couples spilled out onto the dance floor, no doubt chatting all about how little Delilah Longbottom had caught the eye of Royston Vaughn.

Maxim had watched the two dancing and growing increasingly nauseous with every second. He knew Delilah was of age, and obviously not the teeny blonde child with pigtails who ran around the garden with Charlotte anymore, but there had to be rules about dancing with men more than fifteen years her senior. Maybe not legally, but at least social rules, propriety and all that.

Delilah returned to her party flushed and beaming. Damn, she had actually enjoyed herself and she looked, if possible, even prettier glowing with pride from the attention. Charlotte immediately pulled her away towards the nearest drinks station no doubt to get the full report about dancing with Vaughn.

"That was quite a statement Vaughn just made" Cal said.

"You know, Vaughn's ambitions may affect Potter Holdings too. There's little guarantee he won't be inserting his own friends and associates into the properties he buys up", Jonah said. He may not have been part of the family business, but he had been raised as the heir apparent until he was fifteen and declared that he had no intention of joining Pearlsteen International.

"Damn, I hadn't thought of that" Maxim had plans to open at least one more restaurant and nightclub, in addition to Castello over the next year.

"Hadn't thought of what?" Delilah asked giggling over her glass of champagne.

"The boys are worrying about business over here. Maxim and Noah think Vaughn is going to be taking wizarding London right out from under them" explained Aithley.

"It's not ours yet and that's kind of the point" Noah said.

"Let me help" Delilah exclaimed.

"What? How? No!" Maxim immediately reacted.

"No, listen, he already said he wants to spend more time with me. Let me find out about his plans"

"It's not a bad idea" said Noah.

"No, absolutely not, its practically predatory" Max interjected.

"First of all, you're overreacting. Second of all, he would be the prey", Delilah explained.

"How would you even get him to tell you anything?"

"Feminine wiles, of course"

"Oh god, no I was afraid you might say that"

"Look, let me see what I can find out and if he does tell me something then bully for you. If not, well no harm done"

"You can't know that. There may very well be harm. As your escort, I think this is a very bad idea"

"I do not need an escort! Look, I'm going to be spending time with him anyway before I go back to school in a month, so it can either help you or you can live in ignorance"

Maxim felt a sharp pang at that last statement. He didn't quite have it in him to keep protesting anymore.

"Okay, alright just be careful" Maxim said turning away running his hand through his hair in frustration, "I'm going to get a drink".

"Some escort he is. He didn't even offer to get us a drink", Charlotte said raising her rapidly emptying champagne coupe.

"Let me assist then Princess", Cal said plucking two glasses from a passing tray and offering them to Charlotte and Delilah.

"Have I told you lately you're my favorite brother?"

"I'm standing right here", Jude said.

"Yes, and I have told you lately that you're my favorite brother", Luella said flirtatiously leading Jude out onto the dance floor. Luella loved to flirt with Jude, if only because it drove Caliber crazy. Cal and Luella weren't romantically involved, but she enjoyed teasing him nevertheless. Not to mention, Luella seemed to have dated a string of magical rockstars over the past five years since meeting Vance Bartley, drummer for The Crucibles during her seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Delilah, you do have a unique talent for bringing out Max's temper", Noah said.

Delilah sighed. She wasn't sure if she was mad at Maxim or just frustrated by everyone telling her how to behave around Vaughn.

Maxim meanwhile was striding out of the ballroom purposely trying to get outside for some fresh air. Damn mansions with their hallways of identical doors and no end seemingly in sight.

Why did Delilah get under his skin like this? For two seasons now he and his brothers (the unreliable playboy and the introvert, so really just Maxim) had escorted Charlotte and Delilah around innumerable ballrooms. He had done his duty then: told her she looked lovely as he pushed her around the dancefloor in whatever boxstep suited, fetched her glasses of lemonade, made polite conversation about the boys at school and the classes she was planning on taking. He wasn't sure why this summer was any different; why this summer she was so infuriating… In the back of his mind he realized he had been looking forward tonight, to spending time with her, dancing and talking. He saw her often, but it was always with Charlotte and Colton, always laughing and whispering secrets and almost never alone.

He tried two locked doors, then a third, behind which he did indeed find Colin and Brigette mid-shag and quickly closed the door. Those two were on their way to giving the Weasley-Potter clan a run for their money.

Finally, behind a fourth door he stormed out to find a balcony and his father alone with a drink in his hand.

"My god, Maxim, you look like you're going to duel at dawn", Harry remarked.

"Do we still have duels? We should have more duels," Maxim huffed thinking of at least one opponent in particular.

"I've had quite enough fighting for one lifetime thank you very much"

Maxim flushed and then with a great sigh bent over the balcony and set his head in his hands.

"You know it's about this time of night that Jude usually joins me out here to escape the crowds," said Harry.

"Luella kidnapped him"

"She certainly does like musicians"

The two stood in silence a while. Maxim knew his father was not really a high-society type at heart. He was a natural leader, but Harry had reluctantly grown into his charisma as befit his role in the wizarding world post-war. Everyone wanted a piece of him and he knew he had a responsibility to play the hero and boost morale. Harry had attempted auror training before deciding that he had had enough of fighting darkness for one lifetime and instead traveled the world for a year before eventually choosing joy in the form of professional quidditch and a life as a family man.

"You know of all my children you are the one who is least prone to dramatics" Harry said.

"That's what people tell me. But lately…" Maxim drifted off.

Harry had a feeling that he knew what this was about, and thought about saying more, but always felt it was best to let his children come to terms with their feelings on their own time.

"Delilah, she just, she gets under my skin, I don't why she makes me so crazy", Maxim continued.

Harry smiled wryly at Maxim, "Yes, well, the problem with a woman getting under your skin is that sometimes they take up residence there" thinking fondly of his wife.

"Speaking of which, I better find your mother before she comes for my skin" Harry said turning back towards the door.

Maxim stood to follow him back to the ballroom. Harry immediately found Ginny and whispered something in her ear that made her through her head back and laugh. Their love and partnership sometimes seemed untouchable to Maxim. So much strength and history, he wasn't quite sure how a relationship went from fumbling first kisses to all of that. He certainly had never experienced love like that for himself.

He couldn't quite keep his eyes from scanning the room for Delilah subconsciously.

"She's dancing with my brother", said Tabitha's familiar voice from behind.

Maxim turned, "Oh, I wasn't-", but he gave up and laughed slightly embarrassed.

Tabitha was a gorgeous girl. Her honey colored hair and eyes like seaglass made for a beauty that Maxim could, of course, appreciate. She had been a part of Maxim's life for as long he could remember. She had been dating Noah's brother Jonah on and off-again since their fourth year at Hogwarts.

Tabitha nodded toward the center of the room and sure enough there was Delilah being twirled around the dance floor by Dorian Nimbus. Dorian had just graduated Hogwarts that year and was a nice enough gentleman.

"Don't worry, he is dating a muggle girl we met last year in Monte Carlo", Tabitha added.

Maxim wasn't foolish enough to think he could keep track of all of Delilah's suitors. Nevertheless, it was nice to have one less fella to worry about.

"Let's dance" Maxim said recovering what remained of his composure and leading Tabitha to the dance floor.

"_Do you remember those moments? That feeling between us like a rubber band of attraction waiting to snap" Delilah said dreamily._

_Maxim placed his hand on her knee and inched it slowly up her thigh, "I think that I do, when everyone could see it except us?"_

"_We were little fools weren't we" Goosebumps of anticipation caused her breathe to catch, "We have thirty minutes before I'm meeting Charlotte and my mum at the florist"_

"_That's plenty of time"_

_Delilah teased, "We both know it's at least twice what we need"_

_And with that Maxim lifted her over his shoulder and ran up the stairs as Delilah yelped with surprise and delight. _


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hello and welcome to chapter 4. Now, that I have this story on my brain again, it seems that I can't stop. I have this written up in my profile, but basically this story is one 3 in a sort of AU that I written about my imaginary Potter children. The first story in the series (in terms of timeline) is The Quidditch Chronicles and is the story of the eldest child Caliber Potter. The second in the series is Confessions of a Potter Princess and is about Delilah's best friend and eldest daughter Charlotte Potter (it is the first that I wrote at age 16, so please be kind ). All the stories end with a sort of epilogue so there are some "spoilers" in each story. You can read my other stories from my favorites. They were published under the account prinadean. I have ambitions to possibly re-write some portions of those stories and correct grammar and spelling and make the writing style more consistent, but we shall see if that ever happens...

Also, it's obvious from my other stories that Delilah and Maxim end up together so that is why we have the narrator notes at the end that jump to their engagement.

* * *

Delilah stretched her arms up over her head and groggily opened her eyes. The clock on the nightstand read 10am. Charlotte was still dead asleep next to her. She walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. Still in her pajama shorts she walked downstairs through the foyer and into the sunny dining room to see Harry, Ginny, Jude, Dane and Tierney already enjoying breakfast.

"Four more bites," Ginny said looking at Dane sternly.

"Two more bites"

"I don't know what gave you the impression this was a negotiation"

Dane looked at his dad who was reading the morning Daily Prophet.

"Sorry, mate, I'm with your mother on this one," Harry said amused.

Dane picked up his toast and took the tiniest bite known to man while looking his mother in the eyes.

Ginny sighed and spotting Delilah said, "Good morning"

"Morning" Delilah said sitting down. A cup of tea miraculously appeared in her hand and the little carafe of milk began self-pouring until Delilah waved her hand to tell it to stop.

"We're going to the Natural History Museum to see the dinosaur bones. I can name all of them," Dane said proudly.

"Mummy, do they have dragon bones too?" Tierney asked.

"No darling, it's a muggle museum. They can't see dragons"

"How do you hide a dragon?"

"Now that sounds like a good question for your Uncle Charlie. We can write a letter later and ask him," Harry said.

Tierney seemingly satisfied returned to munching on the blueberries on her plate.

Maxim walked in then in pajama pants and a well-worn Chudley Cannons tee. He smiled a little shyly at Delilah. She patted the spot next to her trying to convey that their little outburst last night was forgotten.

The night of the ball had progressed without incident and as many others before. Jude had found some of his friends and snuck off to drink in the garden away from the crowds. Caliber had found a pretty little thing to take back to his Chelsea flat for the night. Charlotte had snogged Michael Masterson, a Slytherin boy in their year at Hogwarts in a dark corner away from the view of her overprotective brothers.

The only unusual thing had been Maxim. When he returned to the ballroom he had chatted to his friends and danced with the various girls in the ballroom trying to give Delilah her space.

Delilah has missed his attentions and their familiar banter on the dance floor. She had missed his strong arms around her tiny waist.

He had missed her too it seemed as he reached under the table and gave her knee a little pat.

"Mistress Ginny, the morning post is here", a house-elf popped in bearing a set of letters on a silver platter.

"Thank you, Stowe," Ginny said as she rifled through the stack of letters. With a nod Stowe was gone. It was the usual benefit invitations, and a letter from her sister-in-law Hermione.

"Delilah, dear, there are a couple here for you" Ginny said handing over two envelopes.

The first had a black wax seal with an elaborate V pressed into it. She slid her finger under the seam and read the message:

Thursday, 7pm Crown Royale hotel bar

The choice is entirely up to you.

Delilah blushed a bit, but was grateful Maxim was currently occupied buttering a piece of toast and quizzing his brother Dane about dinosaurs. She quickly stuffed the note into the waistband of her shorts.

The next letter was from her brother Sebastian. He was currently living in Spain, but moved every few months doing research for her father's company Longbottom Botanicals. She assumed that he was simply telling her about his next move, but her eyes grew wide as she finished the letter.

Jude watching her from across the table immediately asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, um, I better get home. I have to talk to my mum," Delilah said standing up quickly.

"Do you need me to go with you?" Maxim asked.

"No, no, but thank you for asking" and with that Delilah dashed up the stairs.

"Charlotte, Charlotte, wake up!" Delilah said urgently shaking her best friend awake.

"Uh, what, Dee?" Charlotte asked bleary-eyed.

"I need to talk to you and Colton"

"Everything, okay? I think Colton slept in Jude's room", Charlotte said sitting up as quickly as she could when she registered Delilah's tone.

"It's fine, or it will be, just come on" she said grabbing Charlotte's hand and leading her to Jude's room where thankfully Colton was up and about and pulling on shirt.

"Don't you two knock? I could have been stark naked" Colton joked, but immediately regretted it seeing Delilah's face.

Delilah took a deep breath, "I've just had a letter from Sebastian. Apparently, he eloped just yesterday"

"He did what?" Charlotte asked incredulously, "Colton, did you know he was seeing anyone?"

Colton and Sebastian were both two years older than Delilah and Charlotte and the four of them had been extremely close growing up.

"He had gone a few dates with a muggle girl that I knew fancied, but not enough to get married"

"That's not even the surprising part. Apparently, her father saw Sebastian do magic and is totally freaked out and wants to report them to the authorities"

"Okay, okay, well that happens right?" Colton asked mostly to himself, but trying to think about what lawyer would do, "But we can have our ministry contact them. Sebastian won't get into trouble and they can do damage control".

"It sounds bad, Colton. I think her father may come after Sebastian himself if the authorities don't."

"Well, what do your Mum and Dad know?" Charlotte asked.

"Nothing, I don't think. He needs to get himself and Carolina out of Spain though and as quickly as possible".

"Come on, let's go talk to my Dad" Charlotte said running out the door.

Unfortunately, according to Maxim, Harry and Ginny had already left with Tierney and Dane for the museum.

"Guys, what's going on?" Maxim asked seeing the panic on their faces.

Delilah quickly gave him and Jude the overview of events.

"Plan B, Dee, let's go see your mum and I'll owl Gabrielle to meet us at your house. She'll know all the legal bits about getting Sebastian and Carolina out of Spain," Colton said putting on his best law student hat.

"Alright, in the meantime, Jude and I will go get your dad," Max added.

The group hurried to pull on real clothes and then to the floo in the Potter House library.

Within half an hour, Delilah, Charlotte and Colton were in the Longbottom's living room in their Hogsmeade Hills home.

Normandy seeing Delilah immediately jumped off the couch and gave a happy bark and tail wag. Delilah gave Normandy a few quick scritches behind the ear in greeting.

Luna hearing the commotion walked into the room. "Oh hello, love, how was the ball?" She had padded into the room barefoot wearing a linen sundress with teacup in hand.

"Mum, listen, I asked Daddy to come over and I need to talk to you both. Where's Wynter?"

"He's down in the village with friends," Luna replied.

"Now tell me what's going on, before I believe the worst," Luna said taking a seat on the light pink velvet sofa.

"I know I'm sorry, don't worry everyone is fine for now. But, let's wait for Daddy".

As if on cue, Maxim, Jude and Neville apparated into the living room one after another.

"Now, kids, somebody please explain what's going on," Neville said impatiently.

Delilah took a breath, "Okay, I had a letter from Sebastian this morning. He's eloped with a muggle girl named Carolina. Her parents are furious about the marriage and her father saw Sebastian doing magic and now he's, I don't know-, he's made threats and is acting as if he's coming after Sebastian. They want to come here, but there are issues with immigration and violating the statute of secrecy and I don't know all the legal bits, but apparently it's a mess"

"Well, why in the blazes did not he not tell us this!" Neville exclaimed standing as if ready for action.

"I don't know, I don't, but I'm telling you now!" Delilah said, "Gabrielle Delacour-Wood is on the way over and we're hoping she can help"

Just then, Gabrielle came through the floo. Colton had dashed off as much information as he could to Gabrielle in his letter, but they filled in her in on the few details that they knew. Gabrielle, the ever-composed lawyer nodded along and took some notes.

"Alright, so first things first. We need to alert the ministry that the statue of secrecy has been violated before they find out about it themselves. Colton, please do that now" Colton nodded and Luna quickly got him floo powder and they went to the fireplace in the upstairs master bedroom to contact the Obliviator Headquarter's emergency line.

Gabrielle continued, "Neville, let's contact the department of international magical cooperation and get them to hear our case. They will be the ones negotiating Sebastian and Carolina's immigration. This really isn't my area of expertise, but I will contact Julian Thornberry and have him handle it."

"Do we know where they are now, are they safe?" Neville asked.

"They are in a magical neighborhood of Madrid, so obviously Carolina's father won't be able to reach them there" Delilah said, looking through the letter once more.

"But, I don't understand, why can't they just apply for a continental portkey?" Jude asked.

Gabrielle shook her head, "It's illegal and unsafe for muggles to travel via portkey unauthorized, especially internationally. Believe it or not the fastest way to go is the muggle way. We will need to get them here via muggle travel so we have to do what we can to avoid them being on the radar of the muggle authorities".

"Charlotte, you stay up to date on how to do all the muggle things, you can get travel tickets booked much faster than any of us" Neville interjected.

Charlotte nodded, "I can go back to Potter House to book travel tickets"

"I'll go with you" Jude added and the two jumped back in the floo to Potter House. Maxim made to get up as well from where he was sitting next to Delilah, but Delilah placed her hand on his knee and pressed down. Maxim looked at her quickly and nodded.

Luna and Colton came hurrying down the stairs. "It's done, they are contacting the Spanish ministry as we speak." Colton said. Neville quickly filled them on the rest of the plan.

"I think you've done all you can for now. Oliver has a press conference later this afternoon and I have to get home. I'll have Julian follow-up if he hears anything," Gabrielle said walking over towards the fireplace.

"Thank you for everything, Gabrielle" Luna said gratefully. Gabrielle nodded and left, followed shortly by Colton.

The adrenaline of the last couple hours started to come down. Delilah felt herself taking real breaths for the first time since she received Sebastian's letter that morning.

Now there was nothing that could be done except hope that the plans they had set in motion would be fulfilled.

"Alright, well, sitting here panicking can't be good for us. Tea?" Luna asked, desperate for something to do. She walked quickly into the kitchen and turned on the kettle.

Neville walked through the living room and into the kitchen gingerly. He wanted to let Luna know that they would get through this together as a family, even after all this time.

"Sebastian is a good kid, he'll be alright"

"He's married Neville, he's hardly a child"

"I know, I just mean…" Neville trailed off listlessly.

Luna took a deep breath, "I just can't help but wonder why he contacted Delilah first. Do you think he thought we couldn't help him because we're not together anymore?"

"I don't know, but we both talk to him almost everyday. He hasn't lived with us for a couple years now, it's not as if he is really even aware of the day to day changes of our situation"

"Our situation, you mean our divorce?" She hadn't intended for the edge in her voice to be there.

Neville sighed, "I'm sorry, Lu. I'm so sorry. I only knew he was dating a muggle girl, it never even occurred to me that they were this serious".

Luna shook her head, regretting her tone, eyes looking sincerely at Neville, "I've told you, stop apologizing. Let's just hope they can get here soon and we can get the full story".

She was busily arranging biscuits on a platter along with a fresh pot of tea.

Neville reached to take the platter from her. "We're in this together for the kids, just like always". Luna nodded following Neville back in the living room.

Maxim and Delilah were sitting on the sofa rubbing Normandy's soft ears somewhat absentmindedly. The silly spaniel oblivious to the entire situation simply leaned into their attentions and rolled over hoping for a belly rub.

Within the hour, Charlotte had returned to the Longbottom house and explained hat that her and Jude had found a computer to book flights for Colton and Carolina from Madrid to London.

"Jude sent them their flight information via owl and email, but I'm not sure what they have access to. They will be arriving by 8pm tonight. Well, barring an international security incident at the airport that is…"

"Oh thank god for you and your whole muggle-obsessed generation" Luna exclaimed choosing to ignore that last comment and giving Charlotte a tight hug, her stacks of gold bracelets pressing against Charlotte's shoulder blades.

"It's fine Aunt Luna, seriously, besides I absolutely love any excuse to use the internet," Charlotte explained triumphantly.

Maxim gave Delilah's shoulder a squeeze, "Why don't you come to Potter House at 8? It will be easier for Sebastian and Carolina to go there when they arrive straight from the airport."

"Absolutely, yes, great idea" Neville said, "tell your parents to expect us".

"Okay, Charlotte and I should probably head home. Let us know if you need anything".

Delilah leaned into Maxim's hug and murmured a thank you against his chest. His safety and security was something she may have taken for granted after all these years as her ballroom chaperone.

Maxim was trying to resist the urge to run his fingers through her soft blonde hair. God, he thought to himself, couldn't he be thinking of anything useful to do at a time like this?

After Charlotte and Maxim left, it was just Neville, Luna and Delilah. Delilah couldn't quite remember the last time the three of them were alone together in their house even in the pre-separation days.

"I like what you've done with the place" Neville said looking around.

The Lovegood-Longbottoms traditional stone home had large plank flooring and was filled with souvenirs from the travels they had taken shortly after they were married while Neville was still forming Longbottom Botanicals. Neville knew he had always been a teeny bit embarrassed by Luna's eccentric style, and when he had lived in their home he didn't want to paint the rooms all the colors and decorate with every little thing Luna had picked up from antique shops and their travels. Hannah had recently told him that Luna's style was something the muggles referred to as boho chic and was very popular.

And it was true, somehow the colorful striped rugs that Sebastian had sent from Mexico last year worked with the traditional wood fireplace mantel, now painted a dusty lavender color, and the collection of antique mirrors on the wall surrounded by African tribal masks.

"The house felt a bit lackluster, so I decided to fill it with all the things we were keeping in that attic and I must say I think its helped," Luna commented looking around the room satisfied. Neville tried not to read any subtext into her comment.

"What do you think she's like?" Delilah asked.

"Carolina? Honestly, Colton would probably know better than anyone. I hope she knows what she's getting herself into" Luna said.

"She must know Sebastian is a wizard, it seems ridiculous that she wouldn't know before eloping together" Neville added.

"Silly, impetuous Gryffindors" Luna said with a little laugh. Only little Wynter was a Ravenclaw and the most like Luna. She sometimes felt a little outnumbered by the boisterous personalities and impulsiveness of her family members.

Delilah glanced at the clock, it was 2pm and she realized she was starving after just nibbling a couple bites of toast at breakfast before Sebastians letter came, "Why don't we go to lunch down in the village? We can try to find Wynter and tell him what's going on".

Neville nodded, "Great idea, better get up and do something before we sit here driving ourselves crazy. Er, let me just check in with Hannah, she was worried when Maxim and Jude stopped by and rushed me out," he added, his face flushing with warmth.

"Use the floo in our-, my bedroom. You can ask her to join us if you like, at the Potters later" Luna said encouragingly.

"Oh, oh no, I mean that's-, that's very gracious, but um..." Neville stumbled over his words. He felt like he was eleven years old again and not at all the mostly confident and successful herbologist that he was now. He dashed upstairs. It seemed the Gryffindor courage had suddenly abandoned him

Delilah walked over to where her mom was sitting on an antique rocking chair. She hugged her mom tightly, not sure what she was trying to convey, but hoping the hug would say it all. Luna kissed the top of her only daughter's head and gratefully rubbed her shoulder.

"Hello?" came a questioning voice from the floo.

"Yes?" Luna said turning towards the fireplace.

"Luna Lovegood? I'm Julian Thornberry, I work at Delacour and Hardwick"

"Yes, of course, we were expecting your call"

"Well, I'm glad I've caught you. I was able to make contact with the department of magical law enforcement and the Spanish equivalent of the improper use of magic department. It seems that Carolina and Sebastian were able to get to wizarding Madrid without issue and the muggle police in Cordoba have determined that whatever happened with Sebastian did not seem to identify him as dangerous and they are not following him to Madrid. Not to mention, her father has no proof that Sebastian did anything. Sebastian and Carolina are both adults and the muggle authorities have decided that this is simply a case of a father who disapproves of his daughter's new husband."

"Oh thank god, so what now? Will Sebastian and Carolina be able to get to London? Do we even know what spell Sebastian cast?"

"Well for now, the ministry there will determine what needs to be done to selectively obliviate Carolina's father and possibly the muggle police. Then the case will go for review to determine if Sebastian will face improper use of magic charges in Spain. We won't know that today. I don't know what Sebastian was doing, but my guess is that since it appears to be an accident there won't be any charges filed. The Spanish ministry appears to be cooperating on their immigration to London and will assist with getting them to the airport. Carolina may have some further legal issues related to immigration on the muggle side, but we can worry about that when they arrive".

Luna just about collapsed with relief, "Thank you, thank you, thank you Julian. We'll tell Gabrielle how wonderful you've been, we promise"

And with that they said their goodbyes and Neville arrived downstairs, "I heard voices, is everything alright?"

"Oh, I think it will be!" Delilah said giving Neville a hug. Over her head Neville looked at Luna. Luna nodded, eyes shining a bit. Neville reached out and pulled Luna forward into a hug as well.

The three of them walked down into Hogsmeade, Luna and Delilah filling Neville in on all that he had missed.

_

Meanwhile, back at Potter House, Ginny and Harry arrived home with Dane and Tierney around 4pm.

Harry was carrying an absolutely exhausted Tierney up the stairs to her room. Dane was carrying a stuffed dinosaur and still chattering on about all the things he had learned at the museum.

"Tea in the parlor, mistress Ginny?" Stowe asked opening the door.

"Please" Ginny said nodding gratefully.

"Mummy, can we have biscuits too?" Dane asked, momentarily distracted from dinosaurs by the promise of sweets.

"Sure, love. Stowe, would you mind asking the kitchen?"

"Chocolate chip? No, Ginger!" Dane exclaimed victoriously.

The elf nodded again and disappeared through the dining room and into the kitchen.

Charlotte and Maxim hearing the arrival of their parents rushed downstairs.

"Mum, Daddy, we need to talk to you, " Charlotte said anxiously.

"What's going on? Anyone hurt?" Harry asked, his body immediately tensing and reaching for his wand.

"No, no it's nothing like that" Maxim said shaking his head.

Ginny asked Dane to go upstairs with nanny Minnie explaining that just this once he was allowed to eat biscuits in his room, while Maxim ushered his parents into the living room. They did their best to explain the whole story starting with the letter and ending with buying plane tickets.

"Bloody hell, I always take my mobile when I'm out on the muggle side of town. You should have called!" Harry stood up incensed by his children.

Ginny, ever the voice of reason for her temperamental husband, added "And what would you have done, Harry? They did the smart thing working with Colton to contact Gabrielle and get her advice."

Harry sat down, took a breath and helped himself to a biscuit. Obviously, he knew Ginny was right. He didn't know the first thing about international law and his own dabble with violating the statue of secrecy wasn't an experience he would recommend.

'The Longbottoms, sir" Stowe said escorting Neville, Luna, Delilah, Wynter and even the pup Normandy into the living room.

"We're quite sorry about being so early, but we had lunch and then we couldn't think of anything else to do," Luna said walking towards Harry and Ginny and giving welcoming hugs.

"Anxiety makes for a restless bedfellow," Harry said understandingly, "Obviously, you lot are welcome anytime".

"The good news is everything is going to be alright. We had a discussion with Julian Thornberry from Gabrielle's firm. He specializes in these sort of international muggle/magical relations," Neville explained. Neville, Luna and Delilah gave the Potters the latest update.

"Well, thank Merlin for all that," Ginny said with a sigh of relief.

"Indeed, now they just need to get here," Delilah added jiggling her leg restlessly.

"Anyone want to go for a walk?" Maxim asked feeling the need to just get his body moving.

"You kids go ahead" said Luna, "it might be nice to catch up here on the latest with your parents"

"Let's have something a bit stronger than tea, shall we?" Harry asked rhetorically and walking to the bar cart while Charlotte, Maxim, Delilah and Wynter leashed up Normandy to take him along on their walk.

The four of them headed down the street toward Hyde Park. Normandy had his tongue hanging out and tail wagging looking like he couldn't believe his luck that he got to go for another walk with a whole group of people who adored him.

"Its O.W.L year Wynter, do you know what you're going to take?" Charlotte asked the studious little brother of her best friend.

"I can't decide really. I like so many things. Herbology probably because that's an easy O, and because maybe I will join Dad and Sebastian at Longbottom Botanicals. But, I love Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures too. Ooh and I really like Arithmancy"

"You're such a Ravenclaw" Delilah added rolling her eyes. Wynter was a sweet, smart teenager; much less prone to impulsivity than his siblings and endlessly patient just like their mother.

"Mum says that's why I'll be more successful than both of you combined" Wynter retorted picking up a stick and taunting Normandy by keeping it just of reach.

Delilah laughed, "Well, you're probably not wrong. I still have no idea what I'm going to do when we graduate"

"You girls are so boring, asking all the wrong questions. What about girls, Wynter? Anyone special catch your eye?" Maxim asked with a grin.

Wynter got a little pink about the cheeks, "Well, I doubt I'll ever be able to convince Tabitha Nimbus or Luella Biltmore to go out with me".

Maxim laughed thinking about Cal's bombshell twenty-two year old besties, "It's not likely, no..."

"I thought Jemina Lupin was looking kinda cute when we saw her at your birthday party."

Maxim had turned twenty-one with a large dinner at Potter Manor the week the family returned from Ibiza. Colton's little sister was a Hufflepuff in the same year as Wynter. If he remembered correctly, he thought the gangly little pink haired girl might have been attempting flirting with Wynter.

"I think you have a distinctively better shot with Jemina," Maxim concurred.

"Now, come on, I'll race you to the lake" Maxim said and with that he and Wynter took off, Normandy barking and chasing them all the way.

"Jemina and Wynter-, I could see it. Though, there would be hell to pay with Colton if Wynter breaks her heart," Charlotte said amiably walking along with Delilah.

"We really need to start looking abroad for men," Delilah laughed.

"I'm sure I will, I'm so tired of all the men we know" Charlotte said with faux-ennui, "Sebastian had it right running away to elope with a muggle. You, on the other hand, hardly need to go anywhere. You have the men lining up for 'Dances with Delilah' ".

Delilah giggled, "In all the excitement today I forgot to tell you. Vaughn sent me a letter. He wants me to meet him at the Crown Royale on Thursday".

"Oh go, please Dee! You already told Noah and Maxim and one of us needs to have a an actual summer fling here".

"You're so dramatic. You act like you don't get stopped for dates just walking down the street. I haven't seen you carry your own books to class since third year. Besides you were snogging Michael Masterson just last night"

"Is it bad that I've already forgotten? Seriously, it was so deeply uninteresting and entirely too much tongue" Charlotte shuddered.

The group headed back to Potter House just after 7pm. Jude was home from his band practice and everyone huddled in the parlor chatting sporadically, but mostly too nervous to talk much as the clock ticked towards 8pm.

It was 8:13pm and Neville was wringing in his hands in anticipation, "They should be here by now".

"Relax, Nev, Heathrow is a nightmare. Muggles get a lot of things rights, but travel isn't one of them," Ginny said, remembering not too fondly when she and Harry had to travel the muggle way when DHG opened a wizarding hospital in Rwanda a few years prior.

At 8:33, the door to Potter House finally opened and with a rush Luna and Neville raced to the foyer.

"Oh thank god, thank merlin, thank whoever, that you are alright" Luna said pulling Sebastian into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ow, mum, seriously, we're here now, it's okay, it's okay" Sebastian said trying to comfort his upset mum.

Luna finally released Sebastian and then immediately hugged a startled-looking Carolina.

Greetings made, the couple was ushered into the dining room where Stowe and the other house-elves had laid out a feast for dinner.

"Oh you have no idea how grateful I am for your hospitality, Aunt Ginny" Sebastian said gratefully sitting down with Carolina by his side.

Stowe apparated in with a bottle of wine and Carolina jumped out of her seat with a yelp first at the pop and then again when she spotted the large ears and tennis ball sized eyes of the house-elf.

"Calma, cariño" Sebastian said rubbing her shoulder, "Um, maybe no apparating around Carolina yet. I only told her I was magical two weeks ago and I'm trying to ease her into it".

"Yes, I'm sorry, I'm trying, but it is muy, muy surprising" Carolina said in accented English, "I speak English, just slowly, but Sebastian will help". She gave a brilliant smile in his direction. She was very pretty with voluminous dark hair and eyes, and tanned skin the color of honey.

Sebastian had spent the last eighteen months traveling first in South America and then Spain and was perfectly fluent in Spanish after the time abroad.

"What happened, Sebastian? How did you of all people find yourself at the center of all this? And when did you find time to elope?"

Sebastian groaned running his hands through his hair, "Honestly, it was so ridiculous. I was at Carolina's flat yesterday morning and working on a manuscript for work. Writing those up on a computer is much faster, by the way. Anyway, I was sitting on the patio and used an accio charm to grab my field notes from my bag inside. Her father walked in at that moment for a morning café con leche with his only daughter and saw the notes flying through the air and land perfectly in front of me and I was sitting there like an idiot with my wand out."

"He started yelling out magica negra! Magica negra! And a few others that probably shouldn't be the first Spanish words you learn," Sebastian continued, "He called the police and it just all got out of hand so quickly".

"Si, mi papa he wanted to have Sebastian arrested."

"I knew for Carolina to come with me as a muggle it would be easier if we were married. We left the flat immediately and went straight to the ministry in Madrid. Carolina had to side-along apparate to the guest entrance with me. We were able to get a marriage license yesterday afternoon with a promise of a few extra galleons for the licensing office. Honestly, we've been talking about getting married all summer. We just had to speed it up a bit" Sebastian looked at Carolina and she beamed and squeezed his hand. They were clearly smitten, despite all the drama.

"Well, why did you owl Delilah first?" Neville asked, trying not to sound hurt.

"I don't know, don't read anything into it, it was just the first thing that popped into my mind. Plus, I figured we could use Colton's help being an almost lawyer and all and she seemed more likely to get to Colton faster".

With the dramatics of the evening now complete, the dinner proceeded with the usual chatter among family and friends. Delilah looked around realizing that growing up this same scene had played out many times in the dining room here at Potter House, or the much larger one at Potter Manor, or at the cozy hand-carved table at the Longbottom's home. Sure there were changes over the years as Cal moved out and Dane and Tierney went from chubby babies in high chairs to little humans; and of course her Mum and Dad from a married young couple to divorced and middle-aged. That made it seem sad, but Delilah felt like this whole debacle with Sebastian and now her new sister-in-law Carolina, demonstrated that at the end of they day they were still a family; a messy, slightly dysfunctional, eccentric family, but a family nonetheless.

"_Do you think that we would have made it? If the situation was reversed?" Maxim asked._

"_You mean if you were pretty Spanish girl and I seduced you and after a few weeks, I forced you to abandon your family and friends at a moments notice?" Delilah replied wryly._

"_Er, um, yeah"_

"_My, you do think that you make one hell of a Spanish girl…"_

"_I was trying to be sweet" _

"_Sarcastic, comes much more naturally to you darling"_

"_You know maybe I'll just have to seduce a Spanish girl at my stag do"_

"_My, you do think that you make one hell of a seducer of Spanish girls" _

_Maxim threw his hands up in the air and walked away, Delilah giggling._


	5. Chapter 5

When Delilah arrived at the bar at the Crown Royale shortly after 7 she immediately spotted Vaughn holding court with a few men and women at the bar.

He was smiling as the group nodded along hanging on his every word. His natural charisma was astounding. Vaughn looked up and spotted Delilah hovering near the door. When they made eye contact everyone turned to see who was capturing his attention. Delilah felt herself blush a bit and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. She hoped it looked flirtatious, rather than just nervous.

He started to make his way towards her, not without getting stopped of course by a few people shaking his hand, waving and attempting conversation. Delilah watched him move through the room. She had spent her life around wealthy, famous, powerful people and she herself wasn't a stranger to attracting attention.

After all, she was best friends with Charlotte Potter and had grown up watching people revere Charlotte's parents and in turn Charlotte and her siblings. Even her own family was prone to a little bit of fame as the press knew the Potters and Lovegood-Longbottoms were close friends and had fought bravely in the war alongside each other.

But it was different watching Vaughn. The Potters acquiesced to peoples' demands of them, always saying hello and being polite, and only using their influence when necessary; whereas Vaughn seemed to relish in his attention. He knew his power and he wasn't shy about lording it over others. It wasn't in a cruel or bullying way, but Vaughn seemed like the type of person who you would follow in jumping off a bridge all the while making it seem like it was your idea to begin with.

Delilah felt her heartbeat speed up as he got closer. He placed one hand on her waist and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek in greeting and then led her to a table.

"I'm glad you came" Vaughn said, "But I knew that you would"

Delilah laughed, "Despite most of my friends and family warning me off"

"And yet here you are, devastating in all your glory"

"You are entirely too charming, for your own good…or maybe its my own good"

"You insist on thinking I'm a bad influence"

"Oh I know you are. I'm just not sure that I mind it"

Delilah leaned over, the strap of her of her simple white silk tank sliding down her bare shoulder. She leaned over and placed her chin on her hand, her white blonde hair pushed to one side.

"What is that you want from me?" she asked.

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh, very cute"

"I told you. You devastate me"

"That's not a good thing"

"It is the way you do it"

She knew this conversation was going around in circles and amounting to absolutely nothing. He may have been a powerful man, but the look he was giving her told her she had all the power here. And to be honest, she was enjoying herself and the ability of a beautiful young woman to make a handsome man say silly things.

"Tell me something I don't already know about you"

"I'm an only child and my parents died when I was seven. I was raised in Switzerland with my aunt and uncle"

"Everybody knows that. It's in every article written about you"

"I'm a Chudley Cannons fan"

Delilah laughed, "Everyone is since Harry Potter played for them"

"I'll have you know it was my father's team well before Harry Potter appeared on the scene. You know the Potters quite well, don't you?"

"I grew up with them. I've spent nearly as much time with them as I have my own family"

"Charlotte is your best friend?"

"Yes"

"And Maxim Potter?"

"Is her brother"

"And nothing else?"

"We're friends. Are you jealous?"

"If I say yes…"

"Then I'd say I'm surprised. Mostly, because you seem like the type of person who always gets what they want"

"I'm back in London for the exact reason that I didn't"

"No, you're back in London because you got caught"

"Touché"

"En garde"

They looked at each other. She didn't know what he was thinking behind those mesmerizing gray eyes, but she was curious enough to keep talking. His eyes slowly roamed over her face, lingering on her lips just a second longer.

"Why did you sleep with Guggenheim's wife and blow up your whole life?" Delilah asked, "I mean you moved across Europe and lost your business."

"As usual, the rumors only hold half truths. Josef Guggenheim didn't love Anna enough to dissolve our company over our affair; that had been a long time coming. But, I suppose I did it because I wanted to"

"And you always do exactly what you want? Eat ice cream for breakfast and seduce married women?"

"Do you really find those to be equivalent?" he asked amused, "Besides, I don't believe I'd have ever successfully seduced Anna if she didn't want to be seduced"

Delilah thought of her father and Hannah. She knew that Neville and Royston were absolutely nothing alike. And yet, what Royston said had some truth to it. Her father would never have strayed with Hannah if he and her mum had been happier; more in love.

Royston must have noticed her inattention. He reached forward and softly brushed a strand of hair from her face. Delilah felt her skin heat up underneath his touch.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Just thinking- ", Delilah hesitated. She wasn't sure if she trusted Royston enough to disclose such personal thoughts, but he seemed sincere.

She took a breath and continued, "My father had an affair earlier this year and its because he genuinely fell in love. He's happier than I've ever seen him, though he feels so damn guilty about it. Isn't it strange, how love can make people do things you never thought they'd do? And yet sometimes love doesn't matter at all...sometimes, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Well, just sex"

Royston took a sharp breath. Clearly, whatever he had imagined Delilah was going to say, that wasn't it.

Delilah couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She didn't know what to expect spending time with Royston outside of a crowded ballroom, distractions aplenty. But he was nice, smart, and much too handsome for his own good. He was going to be trouble and as he reached forward and took her hand she decided she didn't care.

He gave a slight tug on her hand, "Come on, I want to show you something"

She followed him to the lift his hands on her waist as they made room for more people and with each stop, on each floor, she felt herself get a little closer to Royston and a little more anxious. Up they went to the rooftop of the hotel. The rooftop had a bar and seating around fire pits. Being summertime, it was crowded with hotel guests enjoying the late sunset, and mild, by English standards weather.

Still, Delilah shivered a bit, the air so much cooler on her bare shoulders than the stuffy elevator. Royston grabbed her hand again and led her towards the roof's edge to take in the view. He stepped closely behind her, hands on her shoulders rubbing his warm hands against the goose pimples on her skin. He leaned down so his face was just inches from her own. Delilah hoped he couldn't hear her heartbeat.

"Do you see that building there?" Royston said pointing to a tall modern looking building with a spire.

She nodded, "I should close on the property by the end of the week. It will be the first new acquisition under The Vaughn Company"

"What's it going to be?"

"There is a potions company that a contact of mine owns. The top floors will be a lab and the bottom floors will be the business and operations staff"

So, Jonah Pearlsteen was right, Delilah thought to herself, Royston Vaughn was moving his people into his buildings.

"Do you have others in the works?" Delilah asked, trying not to sound overly curious.

"Indeed" he said as he pointed out several other buildings. The scope of it made Delilah's head spin.

"Why do you do this? Do you just want to look out and say that you own things?"

"No, no. It's much more than just ego. Owning property let's you determine the makeup of an entire community. When you give people a place to meet and open their business or gather in community spaces, like a restaurant, you are validating what goes on there. You're saying that the work people do and the connections that they are making are important."

"Hmm, I've never thought about it like that"

"I'll confess there is some ego involved of course, in that I get to influence the place that Wizarding London becomes. But that's why we work with the ministry, to help The Vaughn Company get approvals and plan for these sorts of neighborhoods"

"You seemed to have moved so quickly though", Delilah replied curiously.

"I know enough of the right people," he said.

But the way he said it as he reached a hand forward and cupped her face gently implied he was done talking business.

Delilah felt herself go a little weak in the knees as he looked directly in her bright blue eyes, his desire obvious. She took a half step forward and that was all the encouragement he needed as he closed the gap between them and kissed her deeply.

The shivers were back, though this time Delilah swore it was all over from her head to her toes. She threw her arms around Royston's neck and closed her eyes tighter, trying to ignore the flashing image of Maxim's face in her mind.

"_I'm not entirely sure we really needed to include this bit of the story," Maxim said scowling. _

"_Don't be jealous, I'm marrying you," Delilah scolded._

"_And yet, I swear every time we see Vaughn he never seems as though he's going to let a little ring stop him."_

"_You can't have us falling in love without us fumbling through the first bit of it."_

"_I should have chosen an ugly wife. One who wasn't so damn charming," Maxim joked kissing her softly on the back of her neck._

_Delilah playfully pushed him away, "Mm, I don't suggest putting that in your vows"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Loving Like a Potter VII**

"Okay, let's see we have three properties we'll see today, but I think the flat in Chelsea is going to be your favorite," Aithley said stacking up the paperwork for the flat listings.

They were at Noah and Aithley's Belgravia-area townhome having breakfast before Aithley, an estate agent, helped Maxim find his first flat. He had been living at Potter Manor since graduating business school in May, but now towards the end of summer he figured he better get on with finding his own place.

Their house-elf, Rocky, poured tea and set out trays of eggs and toast. Rocky opened the window for the owl's morning post arrival.

"Thanks, Rocky," Aithley said taking the pile. Sorting through it, she threw the uninteresting bits aside looking for her _Witch Weekly_ delivered each Friday. Although, it was rare that they had a scoop that Aithley didn't already know.

Flipping through the tabloid she commented, "These reporters are so subpar, Caliber and that Japanese princess stopped shagging a month ago".

She showed Noah and Maxim a picture of Caliber looking sheepish leaving a Tokyo hotel. Noah just rolled his eyes at Maxim. She turned the pages some more before letting out an audible squeal.

"Omg, Delilah Longbottom is such a little minx," she exclaimed.

Once again, she turned the magazine over to show a picture. This time though it was Delilah enthusiastically throwing her arms around Royston Vaughn and kissing him passionately.

Maxim, startled at the picture, fell into a violent coughing fit choking on his scrambled eggs.

Noah pounded him on the back, "Alright there, mate?"

Maxim, trying to recover both his airways and his dignity, nodded his head. His chest felt a little tight again; he didn't know how soon he would recover from seeing that photo of Delilah and Royston.

He found himself unable to stop staring at the picture. Maxim had given Delilah no reason to avoid snogging other men. He knew almost kisses and ballroom dances gave him no right to her.

"So you think she's learned anything from Vaughn?" Noah asked to no one in particular.

"You see little Delilah snogging Europe's most eligible bachelor and that's what you want to know? Who cares about your corporate espionage scheme?" Aithley said rolling up the magazine and swatting Noah playfully on the nose.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Darling, if you really want to buy that winter chateau in St. Moritz, I suggest you care."

Aithley ignored him, "Brilliant idea! Let's host a dinner. I've wanted to have Sebastian and his new wife over and we can invite Delilah too. Maxim, would you and Charlotte want to come?"

Not waiting for his answer, she continued mostly to herself, "Hmm, actually that's an unbalanced table- let's see if Colton can join. It will serve a duel purpose of a little going away dinner before he returns to Paris for school".

"I'm not going to point out that you just want Sebastian, Carolina and Delilah to come over because you're nosy. Instead, I'm just going to say tell me when it is and what to wear," Noah said standing and giving Aithley a quick kiss before heading out for the office.

"I always do," she said giving him a squeeze on his bum as he walked away.

Maxim sighed, "Alright, let's get this over it, shall we?"

"What are you so surly about?" Aithley asked as they made their way out the door.

Maxim just mumbled incoherently in response following Aithley.

Walking around the flat he ran his hand over the sleek marble countertop and looked out the window trying to picture himself there doing all his daily things like having morning tea and hosting friends for cocktails and game nights.

"Well, what do you think?" Aithley asked.

After almost the entire summer back at Potter Manor, he thought it was about time he found his own place. Besides, he was working harder than ever before, and currently from the library at Potter Manor.

"It's rather nice. Close to the ministry and the new businesses. I'm already at Glitterati two to three nights per week and I expect it to be the same once Castello opens."

"Yes, and the fireplace is already on the floo network." Aithley said, gesturing to the white marble hearth, "Caliber's building is just down the road. The poor Chelsea nightlife won't stand a chance with you two out on the town."

Maxim laughed, "My mother will be so proud reading about it in _Witch Weekly_"

"Well, just tell Aunt Ginny that it will be good publicity for your businesses."

Maxim vaguely wondered if he would be lonely after the everyday chaos at home at Potter Manor. The bachelor pad didn't quite feel like home, but he knew he would get used to it.

Maxim glanced at his watch, "Aithley, thanks for everything love, but I've got to get to the restaurant."

"Okay, come by on Wednesday for breakfast and we can do the paperwork"

"You serve tea and eggs for all your clients."

"Only the ones I'm related to, but the way we breed that's 70% of my business" Aithley said, accepting Maxim's kiss on the cheek as she grabbed her handbag to follow him out the door and down the hall to the apparition point.

* * *

When Maxim arrived at the restaurant, the place was already bustling with construction. He was there for a meeting with his architect and designer Luella Biltmore. When she wasn't serving as a muse for rockstars, Luella had dabbled in modeling and working as an assistant art director for her family's publication house that owned eighty percent of wizarding magazines and newspapers in Europe.

Eventually, she combined her passion for art and her transfiguration and charms skills in her career. She had spent the past two years as an apprentice at a firm that was most famous for being hired by Ginny Weasley-Potter to lead the Diagon Alley revitalization project post-war. This was to be Luella's first individual project, which might make a young entrepreneur like Maxim nervous except for the fact that Luella Biltmore had been a wizarding society tastemaker since she was sixteen.

"Maxim! You're here and we have a million decisions to make and only hundreds of minutes to do it" Luella exclaimed, as she directed her team from the large parchment of plans on the makeshift table in the center of the empty room.

Maxim was swept towards the table in a cloud of blonde hair and tuberose perfume. There were concealment and disillusionment charms to discuss (already on the building, but what about the apparition alley behind the property); banquette fabrics to choose (nothing red, which seemed cheesy in an Italian restaurant, perhaps a soft grey velvet, but only if they could get the stain proofing charms resistant to red sauce and red wine); and auto-refilling drink glasses to order (definitely for water, and for tables that bought bottles of wine, but never for cocktails). All in all, they expected construction permits and ministry approvals for security measures to take 6-8 weeks before they could begin interior design work in the dining room.

Finally done with front of the house, Maxim walked towards the back of the restaurant where the chef Enzo Capellini was supervising the installation of a massive wood burning pizza oven adjacent to the main dining area. The pizza station would be open to the dining room where the chefs would fire traditional thin Neopolitan style pizzas handmade to order.

"_Ciao_ Enzo" Maximo waved in greeting to the chef with the slightly too long dark hair and the eyebrow piercing.

The chef's white shirtsleeves were rolled up to reveal arms full of tattoos, including a dragon breathing fire, a knife dripping in blood and a bowl of pasta bolognese. The tattoos pretty much summed Enzo up perfectly, an intimidating image, but with a whimsical approach to food and life.

"_Bellisima,_ no?" Enzo said, arms proudly gesturing towards the stove in front of him. Two of Luella's assistants had wands raised as they directed the pizza oven into the correct position.

"It's beautiful," Maxim agreed, "Now I believe we are discussing the opening night menu."

"_Allora_, I think pizza happy hour to start, then our family style prix fixe menu for pasta start with a classic I think a scliatelli al frutti di mare, for secondi I think we go daring with grilled octupus and braised artichoke" Enzo began his eyes lighting up excitedly.

It was close to 8pm by the time Maxim left the restaurant and the late summer sun was starting to set. He opted to stop by the Longbottom's on his way home. That morning he had packed his brown leather commuter bag with some muggle comic books that he had promised to pass on to Wynter.

He apparated to the front door of their Hogsmeade Hills home and gave a quick knock.

"Maxim, hey!" Delilah said swinging open the door, her dog Normandy wiggling in greeting near her feet. She was wearing small black running shorts with a white vest top and trainers, her long white blond hair pulled up into a high ponytail.

"What brings you by?" Delilah asked as Maxim followed her into the living room.

"Oh, I promised Wynter I would bring by these Spiderman comic books for him" he said reaching into his bag for the stack of comics.

"The Adventures of Spiderman?" Delilah asked with an arched eyebrow, "What's this about? An animagus gone wrong?"

Maxim laughed, "What, you've never heard of Spiderman? He's had dozens of books and movies written about him in the muggle world and kids loves to play with his action figure."

Delilah shrugged, "We didn't grow up with as much muggle influence as you Potters did, but I'm sure Carolina knows who this Peter Parker fella is if he is as famous as you say. Anyway, Wynter is at my dad's place tonight, but I'll leave these in his room."

"Are you heading out?"

"Oh yes, I was just about to take Normandy for a quick run. Speaking of which I better get going if I want to get back before dark"

Hearing his name and the word run Normandy started wagging his tail excitedly and jumping at the front door.

"Mind if I join you? I have a kit in here." Maxim said patting his satchel.

Delilah nodded and Maxim dashed into the bathroom to quickly change out of his work trousers and into his track shorts and t-shirt. The two headed out the door with the excited cocker spaniel leading the way.

"I usually just run a 5k up and back the path behind the garden" Delilah said gesturing to the hillside trail beyond the fence line of the Longbottom's property.

They started running at a leisurely pace up the trail. Delilah talked about Sebastian and Carolina and how the two seemed to take over the house with Carolina's vivacious energy and wonder at all things magic, and that Sebastian had never seemed happier. Maxim told Delilah about his new flat and his progress with the restaurant, but of course he was nervous because restaurants were a risky business.

When they had about one kilometer to go between them and the fence line, Delilah looked up at Maxim with a little glint in her big blue eyes.

"Race you to the garden gate?" Delilah asked.

"Lets go-" but the words were no sooner out of Maxim's mouth then Delilah had taken off sprinting at a punishing pace. Normandy quickly caught up with her, running along with a stick in his mouth.

Maxim had no choice, but to chase her down the hill. He didn't mind chasing her though. From this angle he had a wonderful view of her arse and legs in those shorts. Even the sweat dripping down her neck was stupidly seductive. He wanted to reach out and follow that bead of sweat down her chest with his lips. He knew he sounded cringe worthy even to himself. But, she was the prettiest thing he had ever seen running down the hill with her white blonde hair flying out behind her like an angel outrunning her halo.

No more than four or five steps behind her, the two collapsed at the gate. Normandy, also spent from running, flopped down on the grass and rolled over to scratch his back. Delilah and Maxim too joined the pup on the grass watching the last of the orange and pink-tinged clouds slipping into the purple and black of night.

"I won" Delilah gasped between breaths with a satisfied smile flinging her arms over her head.

"You cheated, some noble Gryffindor you are" Maxim teased, his heart rate starting to come down.

"You are a foot taller than me. I was just making up the unfair advantage"

Maxim turned his head to look at her lying next to him. She turned too; making eye contact that was a beat too long to avoid intimacy. With every ounce of self-control he possessed he tried to root himself to the grass beneath him, so he could keep himself from rolling over on top of her and snogging her silly. He practically wished for some Devil's Snare to sprout out of the earth beneath him.

Maxim broke eye contact first and Delilah let out a little sigh that a hopeful part of Maxim thought sounded disappointed.

"Hey, Maxim?"

"Hey, Delilah?"

"Why do you like creating businesses? I mean you're not a chef or a musician, so why a restaurant or a nightclub?"

He took a deep breath and thought for a minute about how to describe it, "It's like you said. I spent a lot of time in the muggle world growing up and then traveling with Noah. And afterwards when I went to magical communities in New York for school. I realized how different a lot of the wizarding communities are from what we have here in the UK. There are more places just to be together and have fun and make memories. I know my mum's foundation did a lot after the war, but that was just trying to get back to what Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade were like pre-war. But, I think our generation is the first to have the freedom to do more and have places to be creative and make connections with new people. Everyone eats, and everyone enjoys music. To me, a club and a restaurant just seemed like good places to start. There's nothing wrong with muggle spaces, of course, but it's cool to have our own communities to let us be free."

"I know you don't like him, but you're not all that different from Royston Vaughn. He more or less gave a similar answer when I asked him about why he likes building businesses so much."

Maxim had purposely avoided asking Delilah about Vaughn. He didn't think he could stand to hear her go on about him after seeing that picture of Vaughn and Delilah snogging for the whole world to see.

Maxim didn't say much for a while. He had distractedly wandered his right fingertips towards Delilah's left hand until he was practically holding her hand in his.

"Is he in love with you?" Maxim asked, pulling his hand back slowly.

Delilah sat up, pulled out her elastic ponytail holder and shook out her hair. She pushed her hair over to one side and looked at Maxim over her shoulder. Maxim wanted nothing more at that moment than to run his hands through her hair, to pull his face towards hers. He was horribly afraid of what she would say next.

"Do you really consider me so naive? Of course he's not in love with me. It's not like I expect him to write me love letters when I'm back at school. Are you telling me that you never kissed a girl just because you wanted to?"

Delilah, of course, knew the answer to her question already. Maxim had dated several girls over the years. He didn't have quite the playboy reputation that Caliber did. Usually, Maxim's relationships were a few months long. He liked infatuation; he liked first kisses and taking a girl around town for a while, and once in a blue moon he liked bringing a girl over for a family dinner. But mostly, he liked getting out before things got too serious, and before girls made too many demands of him and his time. He was focused on his career. He didn't want a girl waiting around for him to get home from the office or wanting him to stay home instead of going on a lads weekend to Amsterdam. Of course, Maxim didn't think he had ever been in love.

Letting out a sigh, Delilah stood up and dusted off her shorts. She felt so frustrated by Maxim. They had been flirting shamelessly all summer long. He had told her she was beautiful. He had listened to her as she confided her feelings about her parents divorce. He had acted jealous when she started seeing Royston. And yet he refused to kiss her even though the perfect moment had presented itself time and time again.

She wondered if she should make the first move, but Delilah was sure she would die of embarrassment if it turned out that Maxim didn't feel the same way. It wasn't the same as the low stakes game she played with Royston. Maxim was her best friend's brother. He had been a part of her life for as far back as her childhood memories would allow. She thought she knew him and yet, he was positively inscrutable.

They walked back to house in silence. Maxim felt that he had offended her somehow, but he wasn't quite sure what he had done. When they arrived at the front door, he hugged her goodbye and then apparated home without saying much.

* * *

It was a busy inventory day over at Longbottom Botanicals. The facility was closed to the public and Delilah, Sebastian, Carolina and Wynter were helping Neville sort through the seemingly endless flora and fauna in the five large greenhouses on the property.

Sebastian and Carolina were a bit insufferable in their public displays of affection and somehow even managed to make the process of cataloguing specimens in large leatherbound notebooks a flirtatious endeavor. Sebastian tickled Carolina under the chin and along the collarbones with a wispy pink flower that created a small pink glow for just a few seconds on Carolina's skin and he followed the glow with a kiss.

"Practically nauseating," Wynter said walking over towards Delilah, "I caught them going at it on the kitchen counter yesterday. I suggest announcing yourself very loudly if you're going for a cup of tea."

Delilah wrinkled her nose, 'Well noted. I think they're going to make it though, don't you?"

Wynter just shrugged, "I guess so, she's really fit. We certainly never saw mum and dad act like that".

"I think that probably fades over time, but from what mum says I kind of doubt they ever were like that."

"It's hard to picture mum and dad like that. Anyway I like Carolina, she's really nice, but I thought she might faint when I came home through the floo the other day."

"Boys, come help me clear these shelves and we'll put the Niffler's Fancy up here", Neville called from the other end of the greenhouse.

Sebastian and Wynter rushed over to help their father, leaving Carolina and Delilah on their own.

Carolina smiled and went back to work counting and separating seeds into seed packets.

"How's it going over there?" Delilah asked behind her row of boxes of squill bulbs.

"_Mas o menos_, at least I can help with plants, and the names, the Latin is not too different than the _espa__ñ__ol_," Carolina said with a smile.

"Carolina, can I ask you something?"

"_Si_, of course"

"It's terribly romantic, you and my brother…but what makes you so sure it will work long-term? Isn't it scary to be married so fast to someone you didn't even know three months ago?"

"Hmm, well I think we knew we made a special connection on the day we met. It was like _chispa_, like spark. Our first date lasted three days because we couldn't stop being together. We talked to each other and we spent time together and it was like I could see the whole future. I could see Sebastian be a part of my life everyday for m whole life and now its different from spark, it's more like _mi mejor amigo_, like he's my best friend. I forget what it was like before I knew him, you know?"

Delilah nodded, but really she wasn't sure she did know. She had best friends of course, and she always imagined they would be in her life. When she thought about Royston Vaughn, however, she couldn't even imagine speaking to him once she was back at school in two weeks.

"You know in the magical world, we actually have people who can see the future," Delilah said with a smile.

"_Verdad_? No way! Tell me about these people. Can you do it?" Carolina asked looking amazed

Delilah did her best to explain Divination as the two worked away on their assignments.

* * *

The next morning, Delilah stood in the shower letting the warm water run over her. She should hurry up, especially with bathroom time now a precious commodity since Sebastian and Carolina moved back in to the family home post-elopement.

Instead, Delilah just leaned her head back against the cold tile wall behind her and laughed quietly as she closed her eyes and flashes of the pervious night appeared before her; Royston's lips on her collarbone and nipping at her breasts. His hands gripping her arse, his tongue between her legs and finally all of him in her their bodies moving together, making her make sounds she didn't know she was capable of. She reached her hand between her legs touching where she was still sensitive and just a little sore. Her skin flushed and she didn't think that it had anything to do with the increasingly steamy shower.

It had been their third date in six days. He was, to use a muggle word, electrifying. She wasn't sure there was more to it than the physical. This third date, they hadn't spoken much at all. She knew she wasn't in love with him. But he made her feel so beautiful. She wanted to feel him beg for her, she wanted to exercise that power over him and from the way his hands reached for her, the way his lips hungrily consumed every inch of her, she had gotten her wish.

It was reckless, especially because she knew in her heart of hearts that this was a way to physically replace the man she wanted with the man offering himself to her. And Royston did, graciously and unabashedly until Delilah too was begging him for release (which she did four times, she thought triumphantly). As far as first lovers go, she could have sought out much worse.

An expert might say she was acting out during the summer of her parents 'divorce and her brother's elopement. It would have been different had she chosen some classmate to shag her in the dormitory back at school. She was an adult and she wanted to have sex. So, she had sought out more than clumsy virginal fingers fumbling in the dark. Delilah knew it couldn't last. She had no expectations that it would continue when she returned to school in two weeks. But damn, if she wasn't having one hell of a summer fling.

He had asked her to spend the night. While the large bed with its impossibly fluffy black and white striped comforter has been tempting, she wanted to go home, suddenly feeling shy after the last couple hours of bliss. He had wanted to apparate home with her, but the thought of her mother or her brothers catching them together that late at night was positively mortifying, though she appreciated his gentlemanly gesture all the same.

A knock on the door broke her reverie, "Dee come on, I told Dad I'd be at the greenhouse at 9 sharp," Sebastian called irritably from the hall.

"I'll be out in a minute, " Delilah yelled back. She rinsed the soap off and stepped out of the shower. She looked at herself in the mirror wondering if anyone could tell now that she had had sex. She sighed happily wrapping herself in a towel and combing her long blonde hair out. She pulled out a tub of her mum's homemade cocoa butter lotion and began rubbing the lotion on her arms, the summer mulberry scent making her think of running barefoot with Charlotte in the fields near the Longbottom's home, the purple juices from the berries staining her fingers and their clothes. She could not wait to tell Charlotte about her night with Royston Vaughn.

Delilah changed quickly and walked out the door eager to get over to the Potters.

"Bloody hell, all that time I thought you would come out looking like a different person, but nope" Sebastian said feigning disappointment.

"You're just jealous that you're not the good looking one in the family" Delilah shot back.

"No, we all know that's Normandy," said Sebastian slipping into the bathroom quickly before Delilah could throw her hair tie at him

"Mum, I'm going over to Charlotte's" Delilah yelled slipping her shoes on as she ran down the stairs towards the front door.

"Not so fast, Delilah dear, where were you so late last night?" her mum asked.

Luna was already pouring a second cup of tea. Delilah knew her mum would not let her leave without a chat now. Luna gave Delilah a look that made Delilah think she knew exactly where her daughter had been. They had always been exceptionally close. Delilah had told her mum everything growing up and most of her friends would turn to Luna for advice as well. She was non-judgmental and even tempered and always taught Delilah to trust herself above all.

"Well, I was with Royston" Delilah confessed a bit sheepishly.

Luna waited patiently for Delilah to continue.

"Mum, I-, you know we've been seeing each other since the Black and White ball."

"Yes, and he's kind to you?"

"Very kind. Really he is."

"And are you falling in love with him?"

"I don't think so, but that's okay. We're being safe, promise."

"Just remember you can't leave it up to the man, love. But, that's not what concerns me. Do you remember what I told you? About my first time with the man I was with before your father."

Delilah nodded. The summer after the war, before her seventh year, Luna had fallen in love with a muggle boy she met while in London with Ginny. Liam was an aspiring playwright working in the West End, but was a university student at Oxford. They had spent everyday together that month and they spoke about her coming to visit him at school in the fall. During the last week of summer, while cycling from his tiny, shared flat to the theatre he had been struck and killed by a passing car. It was just over a year later when Luna reconnected with Neville.

"Mum, I don't regret it. I know he's older and I know I'm not going to marry the guy, but I wanted to do it, so I did. Honestly, it felt amazing. And anyway, love doesn't always matter when it comes to sex."

"You're right. People have sex for all sorts of reasons all of the time. But love matters darling, love is the only thing that really matters. You're old enough to make your own decisions and it's true you will probably have sex with a few men in your life. I can promise you though that love and sex, they are better together. "

"Mum, were you in love with Dad?"

"I was, in a way. I wish we had ended it differently, of course." Luna sighed her blue eyes drifting off a bit, "We were very happy together for a long time. Your father will always be one of my best friends. But, it was an emotional time, after the war, and after Liam. Your father and I were there for each other when we needed someone. I've been thinking a lot about it lately. How I felt with Liam after two months together is something I haven't found again. When I look at Carolina and Sebastian, I can see that feeling too. In the more generous parts of my heart, it is what I hope your father has found with Hannah."

Luna set down her teacup and looked at Delilah purposefully, "Now after all that, I have an announcement of my own. I'm selling the Quibbler."

"Mum, why? What are you going to do?"

"Oh, since your grandfather passed a couple years ago, I don't think I have it in me to run the paper anymore. Once you and Wynter are back at school and I know things will be settled with Sebastian, I think that I'm going to travel for a while. Maybe until Christmas."

"Mum, that's great. I think that is perfect for you right now."

"I think so too" Luna said with a smile, "We'll talk more later, I'm sure Charlotte is waiting for you"

Delilah gave her mum a tight hug. Her mum was the best, most pure of heart person that she knew. She only wanted what was best for everyone, and Delilah hoped that people knew how lucky they were to have Luna in their lives. She had certainly given her daughter a lot to think about.

* * *

"_Once again, there are some details here, I really think this story could have done without. What if our future children read this?" _

"_You're just jealous, because when you lost your virginity, you could barely figure out where all the bits went, let alone making Christabel Wood orgasm. Besides, it is totally your fault that I shagged Royston Vaughn. I wouldn't have done it if you told me you fancied me sooner." _

"_When we got engaged, my father warned me that marriage includes the frequent use of 'wifely logic'. "_

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_It means that wives don't need to make sense in order to be right."_

"_That Harry Potter is one smart man."_


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I understand that this story isn't for everyone with its random second generation OCs. I started writing this Potter AU after OOTP and so the Potter Children are my own creation, obviously. I hope you have enjoyed what you read so far. Please know, any feedback would be appreciated. I have sometimes felt like the chapters are too long and would love to know what you would prefer for chapter length or anything really. Thanks again for reading.

**Loving Like a Potter VII**

Delilah Longbottom was in a bad, bad mood. Irritated by the strap of her high heels cutting into the back of her ankle, annoyed with the way her hair itched the back of her neck, exasperated by the very presence of Royston Vaughn sitting next to her in the cab on the way home.

No, Delilah was definitely not her usual bubbly self and for some inexplicable reason she wanted to cry, but that probably had to do with drinking too much wine and being too restless to all but pick at her dinner.

Royston had been responding to messages on his mobile all night. It was business, the Vaughn Company currently in talks to buy up a two city block extension of Diagon Alley. It was very important to Royston, but Delilah couldn't care less. The last time they had seen each other, Delilah couldn't get enough of him, but now all Delilah wanted was to be anywhere else.

Truthfully, she had also been distracted all night as well. It's not that Royston had done anything to offend her. He was just as charming and sweet as ever, and every time he touched her, she felt a physical pleasure she didn't know was possible. But, Delilah knew her heart wasn't in it, whatever "it" was. She wanted to feel more, to be in love and feel as though the man she was with was seeing more in her than a pretty face and she was almost certain that man could be Maxim Potter.

"Sorry about that" Royston said, putting away his mobile.

She just leaned back against the black leather of the backseat avoiding eye contact.

"What's the matter, Delilah?'

"I-, I don't know. Would you mind if I just went home?"

Royston sighed heavily, and looked at her in a way that made her feel terribly young.

He reached out and rubbed her shoulder gently, "Okay, of course".

She felt her eyes prickle with tears at his touch. She was acting like a child and she knew Royston didn't deserve to be treated badly.

When they arrived at Vaughn House, Royston kissed Delilah briefly on the cheek and she apparated home.

Aithley Weasley-Pearlsteen swung open her front door to greet her guests with a bit of fanfare. She was wearing a long silky blue slipdress, a rope of long pearls and no shoes, looking every bit the hostess with the mostest.

"Well, if it isn't the most interesting family this side of the Atlantic...and for once I don't mean the Potters" the lanky redhead said pulling first Delilah and then Sebastian and Carolina in for a tight hug.

Soon after Charlotte, Maxim and Colton arrived and the Pearlsteens house-elf Rocky announced dinner was served.

Delilah immediately noticed that seating was assigned and Aithley, always the trusty wing-woman, had ensured that the little ivory place cards at each setting seated Delilah next to Maxim.

She knew tonight she was going to get interrogated about Vaughn, but at the moment she was more concerned with how she was going to get through an entire dinner next to Maxim while trying to act like they hadn't almost kissed for the umpteenth time that summer.

Everyone helped themselves to the platters of miso marinated sea bass with spicy broccolini and sesame rice pilaf talking all the while about the latest news concerning Sebastian and Carolina's transcontinental elopement.

"Good news is that the Spanish Department of Magical Law Enforcement has decided not to press charges for the accidental magic in front of Carolina's father. We do have to go before our Wizengamot in two weeks. Apparently, they need to make sure I didn't slip Carolina a love potion or anything of that sort to coerce her into eloping with me" Sebastian explained.

"Given what we know about Voldemort's background I suppose there is some precedent, but I can't even imagine a Longbottom dark lord" Colton said with a smile.

"Oh we're much too naturally apologetic to intimidate hoards of followers. It would be more of a hippie commune as we bully people into eating organic" Delilah added making the table laugh, "But the Wizengamot won't be an issue, because you two are the sappiest lovers I've ever seen"

Sebastian looked like he was about to retort, but instead just lifted Carolina's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss against her skin. She blushed prettily, her dark skin glowing in the soft light of the chandelier.

"Merlin, do you Longbottoms have something in the water? Both of you have had the most romantic summers ever and I could not be more envious" Charlotte cried, clutching her hands to her heart dramatically and feigning falling into Colton's shoulder.

Colton just smiled at her and brushed a long strand of auburn hair from Charlotte's pretty face.

"Carolina, do you have a handsome brother I can run off with? Ooh, even better, do you think Royston has any friends?" Charlotte asked.

"No!" Maxim, Sebastian, Noah and Colton all exclaimed at once. This caused the girls to devolve into laughter.

The conversation was interrupted by Rocky, "Ms. Longbottom, this just arrived for you"

Delilah immediately recognized Royston's black wax seal engraved with a V. It was a short note reading:

_Join me at home? Half past ten_

"Royston Vaughn's official booty call?" Charlotte asked mischievously.

Delilah just blushed slipping the note into her pocket.

"Great segue, miss Potter" Aithley said gleefully, "Now that I know the two of you are all about the wedded bliss, we can move on to the more scandalous romance between Delilah and Vaughn"

"I don't kiss and tell" Delilah said tossing her blond hair over her shoulder.

"No, because that damned _Witch Weekly_ is doing it for you" interjected Sebastian.

Delilah just ignored her brother, "He is dreamy though. Really, his personality is much softer than his appearance. He's as ambitious a Slytherin as they come, but he's not this dark wizard I think some people think."

"And is he a good shag?" Aithley asked.

Maxim could not think of a single question that he would like to know the answer to less.

Noah, noticing his best friend stabbing his fork at his plate attempting to murder an already dead fish opted to change the subject, "Darling, can you girls wait until us men, with our fragile male egos, have the opportunity to avoid the conversation regarding Vaughn's pecker?"

"Oh fine, but you better believe we are discussing absolutely everything later, and I will get you completely sloshed if need be" Aithley said waving her hand to levitate one of the many wine bottles on the sideboard and refill Delilah's glass.

"But is it true, he's got his hands on the Diagon Alley expansion?" Colton asked, "I really shouldn't say much, but he mentioned it at a meeting last week"

"Yes" Delilah nodded, "He thinks he'll be able to secure about two city blocks worth of property".

"Preposterous! The bids are not even open yet. That's mighty bold of him to state such things. A phrase about counting chickens comes to mind"

"I don't think so, Noah, I was in his office last time I was at his house and he had escrow documents for Diagon Alley properties" Delilah added in what she hoped was a nonchalant manner.

She certainly was not going to add that she had noticed the documents while sitting on the edge of Vaughn's desk with his face between her thighs.

"He's got to be bribing somebody at the ministry. I think we should break into the Department of Magical Building and Safety and gather some evidence" said Noah passionately.

"Vaughn is hardly worth breaking and entering into a government building over" Colton said pointedly.

"Come on Lupin, where is your Gryffindor sense of justice"

"In the court of law where it belongs"

"But this isn't fair" Noah cried sounding increasingly like a child, "He can't just pop back to town one day and monopolize all of London, hell all of the UK"

"Noah, you're not exactly Robin Hood; you know steal from the rich, give to the poor" Maxim said wryly, gesturing around the opulent dining room with its hand hewn mahogany table and its goblin-made gold chandelier. Noah sat back and just crossed his arms.

"Love, don't pout, besides we don't need to break in. I'm sure I could come up with some sort of estate agent-y reason to be there. And the department head, Digby Sampson, is friends with my father" Aithley said ruffling her husband's hair.

"I'd be surprised if Vaughn is bribing Digby Sampson, he's probably as straight an arrow as they come if he is friends with Uncle Percy" Charlotte remarked.

Noah sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just stressed about it is all. Aithley, whatever you can find out would be helpful. I don't know why we didn't think of it before. Vaughn is just a real-"

"Bee in your bonnet" Delilah interjected.

Maxim laughed loudly and Delilah felt a frisson of pleasure at making him smile. He really did have the most handsome smile and she loved the way his eyes crinkled just a bit at the corners.

"Alright, well let's move out to the garden shall we? No more business talk, even from me. It is supposed to be a party" Noah said, picking up his wine glass.

The rest of the group followed his lead. Maxim walked behind Delilah, wondering all the while if she knew the effect she had on him. She looked so perfect tonight wearing a matching floral top and skirt. Her top was cropped short enough to show off a just an inch of skin. He wanted to feel the softness of her skin there, to plant little kisses and watch her laugh as he moved across her ticklish belly.

Everyone grabbed soft cashmere blankets laid out by Rocky ahead of time and gathered on the lounge chairs around the fireplace. The Pearlsteens garden was perfect for summer gatherings, decorated with fairy lights and with speakers playing acoustic music softly in the background.

Charlotte was tucked up under Colton's arm and he was stroking her hair softly.

"I don't want you to go back to Paris" Charlotte said, nuzzling his shoulder softly.

He didn't say anything, just kissed the top of her head softly.

Delilah watched her two best friends. Colton had confessed his feelings for Charlotte to Delilah long ago and she had promised that it would be the one secret she never ever told the pretty redhead. At least, she knew she wasn't the only in a one-sided love affair.

"Now, I believe I was promised story time, miss Longbottom" Aithley said, sitting next to Delilah.

"And don't leave a single detail out" Charlotte said with a giggle, having heard almost everything about Vaughn already.

"Um, no, hang on, let's leave out any detail you don't want your brother to know" Sebastian said waving his arm quickly.

Maxim took his glass of wine and walked to the edge of the garden happy to decamp from the conversation.

"Business dealings aside, I also don't think I want to hear much about Royston's moves" Noah remarked.

Maxim made a grumbly noise, "I don't know why we agreed to this whole scheme."

"To be fair, I don't think you really did."

Again, Maxim just grumbled. He turned to look at Delilah, eyes sparkling with laughter as she gossiped with Aithley, Charlotte, Carolina, Sebastian and Colton around the fire.

"Though, it probably would bother me more if Vaughn was shagging my girl" Noah said following Maxim's gaze.

"She's not my girl and who said anything about shagging" Maxim said irritably draining the rest of his wine glass.

"Come on, admitting you have a problem is the first step to overcoming it"

Noah was Maxim's best mate after all. They had known each other most of their lives. He had seen Maxim involved with a lot of different girls over the years, and none of them seemed to have quite this effect.

"Fine" Maxim finally confessed, "but what can I possibly be thinking falling for her just as she gets involved with wizarding Britain's most eligible bachelor."

"You cracked the top 10 on that _Bewitched _magazine list, didn't you?" Noah teased.

Maxim gave him a look that very much indicated Noah wasn't helping.

"You get his appeal. Royston is exciting. He's older and he is quite charming"

"Am I going to lose you to Vaughn too?"

Noah laughed, "I'm just saying credit where credit is due. And you haven't lost Delilah. That would imply you tried to go after her. You're certainly going to lose if you don't even try."

"Noah! Rocky is off duty, can you get a few more bottles from the cellar?" Aithley called shaking the empty wine bottle in her hand.

Noah joked walking towards the group, "Carolina, be careful around these lasses, bad influences!"

Carolina laughed, "I think you British might even _fiesta_ harder than us"

"And I've never felt more patriotic" Maxim said smiling and rejoining the party, "Noah, I'll go, if only to make sure you don't bring up the cheap stuff"

"To be clear, this lot wouldn't know the difference at this point" Noah said gesturing to the inebriated dinner party convened around the outdoor fireplace.

"I'll go too" Delilah said jumping up from the bench, "I have to send an owl"

To Maxim's surprise, Delilah looped her arm through his.

"Do you want to send your owl first?" Maxim asked, opening the backdoor for her.

"Oh no, I'll do it on the way up from the cellar" Delilah said.

"You don't have to go down with me"

"Yes, but who will protect you from the ghost" Delilah joked

"Their ghost Heatherford is a sommelier. The scariest thing he'll do is yell at you for choosing the wrong wine pairing with dinner" Maxim said, opening the pantry door from the kitchen and walking down the dark stairwell to the wine cellar.

He reached back to help Delilah over the last step. She took his hand gratefully as the stairs were quite steep. He gave her hand a squeeze, but then released just as quickly.

They walked into the small room with shelves of bottles. Maxim seemed to know what he was looking for, but he took a breath and turned to look at her, his conversation with Noah playing in his head.

"Are you going to go? I mean, with Vaughn?"

Delilah stepped towards him and placed a hand on his chest. She could feel his heart beat quickly beneath the soft cotton of his button down shirt.

She looked up at him beneath long lashes a slight smirk on her curvaceous lips, "Can you give me a reason to stay?"

Maxim took a breath as he reached his hand towards the one she had placed on his chest, "Delilah, I can't-, I can't play these games with you anymore"

She was beautiful and over the years she had become a close friend, but he wanted more than this flirtatious friendship. The innuendos and light touches were no longer fun and meaningless, just torturous.

"Who says I'm playing? I've only been waiting for you to tell me you want me all summer long and now its too late" Delilah turned away from him feeling indignant. Even if he made his move right now, she had half a mind to reject him.

But as soon as he reached for her waist she felt her resolve weakening. He turned her towards him with all the grace and ease the two of them had practiced in the ballrooms for the past three summers.

He looked at her, his eyes filled with emotion, "Why would you say that? What do you mean its too late? Have you fallen in love with Vaughn after all"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. This has nothing to do with Vaughn. No, we both know that's over. But we only have a week until I return to school and it seems pointless now," Delilah's skin was flushed with emotion, her big blue eyes pleading with Maxim's emerald ones.

Without hesitation Maxim leaned in and placed his hand on the side of her face. He kissed her softly first on the forehead, then each of her cheeks and finally on her lips questioningly at first and then as Delilah leaned into his lips and pressed her body to his they deepened the kiss pressing every bit of the summer's frustration and desire into this kiss. This time though it was more than just a shiver Delilah felt from head to toe, rather she felt the kiss from the inside out, like Maxim James Potter was kissing her very soul.

"_Finally, we made it to the good part of the story" Maxim said pulling his pretty, little fiancé into his lap_

"_Took you long enough" Delilah said, giving him a kiss on the nose._


End file.
